The Love of Aphrodite
by CandleInTheDarkness
Summary: 3 years after Christine leaves, Erik finds himself in solitude. Until the new, fearless, chorus girl shows him the ways of friendship. And maybe more.Meanwhile, Andre and Firmin are tired of being ordered about even if it is beneficial to the Opera House.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_I escaped into the tunnels of my black prison, moaning and clutching Christine's ring to me. _My Angel...why did you have to love that damn boy? _My soul cried pitifully. My one hope, my one dream, was to show Christine how much I loved her; how even her fear of my face would not cow me, how she could still love me. I heard the Opera people enter my only home, destroying all in their path. I ran farther down into the maze of passages. I looked into a small puddle of water that had gathered in my path. A hideous, pathetic monster stared back into my eyes, its green orbs filled with tears of anguish. I sobbed and smacked my foot into the puddle, destroying the truth._

_I could never live like everyone else. I could never love anyone again. I could only cause pain for everyone if I did. I cowered against a damp wall, resigned to continue my life in solitude._


	2. Your Hand at the Level of your eyes

**Chapter 1- Your hand at the level of your eyes**

I listened to the new chorus girl's job briefing with detached satisfaction. The Persian and Madame Giry were warning the girl not to enter any passages if they happened to trip one of my switches.

"...The Opera Ghost shows no mercy. You must keep your hand at the level of your eyes, or else his noose with wrap around your neck, and it would not take much for his powerful hands to snap your neck, Miss Aria. If, for any reason, you receive a letter from The Phantom, you should obey it without hesitation, because should you resist, terrible things will follow your unwise decision..." The daroga continued his speech. I was quickly losing interest. Madame Giry began the long-winded story about Christine and I. I was forced to leave. I could not listen...could not relive my past more than I always did.

None the less, I thought about what had happened in those few months after Christine had left me. The Opera House, luckily for all of us, had been saved from the chandelier's fire, and what had been destroyed was replaced and rebuilt. Those fools, Firmin Richard and Andre Moncharmin, had finally taken the hint and were putty in my hands now. They followed every order without a second thought. Fortunately, all my decisions were beneficial to the Opera House (except my 20,000 francs, of course). I let myself again feel the emotions I had when Christine was still under my control...before Raoul had invaded my dreams...taken my hopes...

¨¨

I watched with growing incredulity as two young girls made their way down my tunnel. I had no clue how they had found the switch, and I really didn't care. I fingered my Punjab lasso tenderly, having not used it since that fateful day on Piangi. I was surprised to realize that one of the girls was Meg Giry, who should know better than to enter my abyss. The other I did not recognize, so I assumed she was probably the new chorus girl, Aria. I nearly snickered. She had just started, only to die before she had even begun her new job. I snuck behind them, blending in with the shadows so as to conceal myself from Meg's nervously peering eyes. "Aria we really shouldn't be here," Meg pleaded. "He'll kill us! And if not him, Mama will."

"Fine, Meg, go ahead and go back. I want to meet this...Phantom. Does he have a name?" Aria said. I believed her, I could tell she was unafraid. Foolish girl.

I readied my rope silently, sneaking closer and closer to them.

"I...I don't know if he has a name." Meg admitted, as though she had never really thought about it before.

"I think this is exciting. Better than listening all the girls gossip." Aria said bitterly.

Meg sighed. "Aria...I'm sure they'll stop after a while."

"Yeah, whatever."

I made my move, throwing the noose over Aria's head. Meg screamed and Aria yelped. I jerked on the lasso, but instead of pulling tighter, the tables turned on me. Aria threw her hand up and the noose came over her head. How stupid of me. Her hand had been by her eyes. Aria twisted it so the rope wrapped around her hand and jerked it. I was unprepared and lurched pathetically from my shadows, snarling. Meg screamed again and fell to the floor, cowering and whimpering. Aria stared at me. I couldn't see much of her, as almost no light was in these tunnels, but I could see that she was neither angry nor afraid.

I, however, was much stronger than she was. I stepped towards her menacingly. Meg, beside herself, shrieked again. Aria stood still, observing me interestedly. But she looked down to Meg. "Meg, stop screaming." She said gently.

"Why should she?" I whispered in a soft, dangerous tone. "I am surely something to fear."

Aria's eyes glittered slightly in amusement. "Really? Can you go through walls, can you fly? You're a man, after all. Not a ghost."

"Aria!" Meg moaned.

I snarled again, lunged at her, and pinned her against the wall. "You, Ms. Giry, may go, as your mother will be needing you. NOW!"

Meg got up and sprinted away from us, throwing an apologetic glance to Aria.

Aria's eyes flashed in pain, and maybe some fear. But not nearly enough.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." she growled, emphasizing each word.

"And why should I? You have invaded my home with full knowledge that you are not to anger the Opera Ghost." I snapped. Her belligerent attitude was irking me.

"Because. I may be a woman, but don't underestimate me."

I knew she was correct. When I had grabbed her and pinned her, I had unconsciously lifted her into the air. Aria's knee was in perfect line with my groin, and being pummeled there hurts any man. I set her down, hating myself for obeying her.

"Thank you." She told me.

I snarled. "I'm not done with you yet. How did you find the opening to my passages?"

"It was an accident, of a sorts. I was putting my things away in the girl's dormitories, and my bed is against a wall. I found a tiny piece of metal sticking out from the wall. I pushed it."

I sneered at her. "Just what I thought. I didn't imagine you were intelligent enough to find it on purpose.'

Aria drew herself up indignantly. "No cause to be rude. After all, I don't think you are one to harp on intelligence. _I'm_ not living under an Opera House."

I roared, in full fury mode, and finally saw a sufficient amount of fear grow in Aria's face. I grabbed her and flung her against the opposite wall. She let out a muffled cry and crumpled to the floor. "Do not speak of things you don't understand, girl!" I shrieked.

To my annoyance, Aria stood up, wincing slightly. "Well you always will be a ghost if you act like that!" She growled.

She still wasn't afraid, but her anger was up, and it amused me. But her words struck truth deep inside my mind, although I refused to give it thought.

"Get out of my tunnels." I sneered.

Aria curtsied to me, neither mocking nor anxious. "Good bye, Opera Ghost. I hope we meet again."

I sure didn't. If I had to put up with another of her on-the-mark comments I would kill something.

Aria turned suddenly, right at the corner. "What is your name?"

Not expecting the question, I answered without thinking. "Erik."

Aria nodded, then rolled the name around on her tongue.

"But- but you are not to call me Erik!" I sputtered, trying to regain control.

"I won't tell anyone else, silly. Bye, Erik." Aria replied in a laughing tone.

I growled, and followed her silently, seeing what she would and wouldn't tell.

When she had worked her way back to the girl's dormitories, I could see her no more. To my immense amazement and relief, Aria listened to see if anyone was in the room before searching for-and finding- the opening switch. Not two minutes after the panel had groaned shut, I heard the dormitory door open and 3 or 4 young girls and women enter.

One shrieked, and I recognized Meg Giry. "You survived! He didn't kill you!"

My sensitive ears heard Meg's body slamming into Aria's for a hug. "I was just getting ready to tell Jammes and Cecile and Marianne about our adventure!"

I listened to Aria protest, to my surprise, but Meg ignored her and began telling their tale of woe.

"...So the Ghost's lasso got thrown around Aria's neck! But she had vigilantly kept her hand up so she didn't get choked! I've never seen the Ghost bested like she did!..."

Bested? Aria did not _best _me! But I listened, rather amused at Meg's description of me.

"...oh, those hollow eyes! And his skin- just like old Buquet said! Yellow! And he had no nose-"

I don't know why she thought I didn't have a nose. She really couldn't see me.

"Oh Meg, he did not look so awful! Don't be so heartless!" Aria broke in. "I could barely see him anyway, but his eyes were green. And his skin was pale but not yellow. I'm very sure he had a nose."

I felt my eyebrow lift. Aria was defending me? After I had threatened her, yelled at her, injured her? _Whatever. Her choice. _I thought.

One of the girls snickered, one who I did not know. "So you think he was handsome, Aria?"

Aria cried out something indignant, but she was again cut off by another girl who had a cruel, shrill voice. "Yeah, does he attend your 'meetings' on Wednesday? When are you taking the Opera Ghost to-"

Meg cut the girls off. "Cecile! Don't be so cruel! It's not like that..."

Cecile sniffed. "I was asking Aria.'

I heard a muffled sort of sob. "Its NOT like that!" Aria cried. She leapt to her feet and I followed the sounds of her footsteps to a different room, still astonished that she had defended me and feeling I should say something. Aria hurried all the way to the small Chaplet in the Opera House. During her run she had composed her self, and merely sat down in a corner and sighed.

I hesitated, then said in a fatherly, deeper voice. "That was a kind thing to say about the Opera Ghost, young one."

Her head jerked up, but she was not fooled with my voice as Christine had been. _Christine. _I remembered the first time I spoke with her, when I found out she thought that I was the Angel of Music. I had immediately calmed my voice to sound more divine, more guardian-like. She had not given my true identity another thought.

But Aria's voice brought me reluctantly back from my bittersweet memories.

"Erik. I'm not a simpleton."

I growled. "Fine."

"So you were listening?"

"Of course. I am everywhere." That line usually made the proudest man cower in fear.

"It's impossible to be everywhere. You were listening in on our conversation only."

"Fine. I wanted to see if you told anything those girls didn't need to know."

"I don't know what's wrong with them. 'Death warmed over?' How can a man look dead?" Aria snorted.

I shook my head, still unbelieving. "What where they talking about, that bit before you ran off?"

"_Nothing!_" Aria snapped, her voice filled with a mix of bitterness, resentment, and shame.

"Are you a-"

"No. I AM NOT a prostitute." Her voice rang true.

I could feel myself flush. "Sorry."

"You should be..." She growled.

"Now really," I said in irritation, "No need for-"

"Why shouldn't I argue with you? What should stop me?"

I glared furiously and put my ventriloquism to work. I made my voice sound as if it was right next to her and shouted. "Show some respect, foolish girl."

With wicked satisfaction I watched her leap to her feet and shriek. "Where are you?"

"I am everywhere!" I cried out in a tremendous voice. That was a mistake.

The fear in Aria's eyes instantly dissipated. Her berry- red lips opened and her eyes shimmered. "Haven't we already talked about how you can't be everywhere?" She said, laughter trickling from her mouth. I have not heard many people laughing, and never to me, so it came rather a surprise. But my hotheaded temper quickly returned.

"What is the matter with you! No one ever talks to The Opera Ghost like this!"

Aria's eyes, still bubbling in mirth, turned and left the room.

"I believe anything's possible. Thank you for cheering me up, Erik." She called over her shoulder.

I stood in bewildered disbelief. _Thank you? _I fumed silently. What was with her!


	3. Aphrodite

**Chapter 2-Aphrodite**

I shook my head and wheeled around, making my way to the pillar of Box 5. One of the first things I had done when the managers succumbed to my power was to fire Carlotta, the magnificent singing toad. Since then, however, it had been hard to find another soprano, and of course none of them had been as angelically gifted as Christine. Desperate for a new soprano now - the newest play was to be _The Love of Aphrodite _- the managers were having auditions today. And the young chorus girls had no choice; every one of them was to audition. I watched boredly as the first girl stepped into the middle of the stage before Reyer and the new co-director, Fayette, (who was reasonably talented at tutoring young voices). Her name was Cecile, and I recognized her high, whiny voice from the girl's dormitory. I sighed patronizingly and let my mind drift. Many other voices followed Cecile's, but nothing close enough. A new voice began to sing, and it brought me back from my daydreams of Christine. In the middle of the stage stood Aria. I took a closer look at her while I listened to her singing. Aria was not tall, but she was not short either. She seemed to have deep red hair, but it was tied tightly back in a plain-looking bun. She had deep, clear green eyes, like the color of the tall forests of the Congo. Her skin was milky-pale, and very lovely, as were her full red lips.

I smirked slightly. Aria voice was not nearly as angelic as Christine's.

But, being fair enough, Aria was talented. I reminded myself that Christine's voice only sounded excelling when I had guided her.

Aria looked the part for Aphrodite. With some help from Fayette she could probably perform passably. I stole some paper out of the manager's office and wrote a short letter, explaining my purpose carefully so that the stupid fools would understand. I would have to do without a wax seal, so I drew a skull on the envelope and let it drop down to Madame Giry, who was waiting diligently. I returned to Box 5 just in time to here the managers read my instructions aloud.

_My Dear Co-managers, _

_As usual, most of the girls you have auditioned sound terrible. _

The managers glanced guiltily around at the rejected singers before continuing.

_The new chorus girl, however, is a passable Soprano, and is the best you can do. Aria is to have lessons with Monsieur Fayette to improve a little before she begins work on this play. Please note that you still need a bass to play the part of Aphrodite's lover, Heracles._

_The Opera Ghost _

I don't bother adding 'Your obedient servant' anymore. I noticed several of the other chorus brats- Cecile included- shoot sparks at Aria, who looked amazed but frightened. I felt a very small wave of pity, but it quickly passed. What if she thought I had given her the part just because she had been acquainted with me? I would have to set her right.

I caught her alone the next day as she waited for her lesson with Fayette.

"Don't think I'm favoring you by giving you this part." I called out. My voice was slightly threatening, but only for effect. I observed in amusement as Aria jumped about three feet in the air.

"Do you _always _feel the need to sneak up on me?" She growled.

I returned the noise. "Answer me."

"You said a statement, not a question. And no, I rather had the feeling that you didn't like me, so I was sure it wasn't that."

"You are nearly correct." I replied dryly. I really didn't not like her, but at the same time, Aria had a way of sparking my temper.

"Oh, well, that's kind," she replied sarcastically.

"Watch your tone!" I snarled, just wanting to see my power at work. To my immense bemusement and hilarity Aria simply stuck her tongue delicately out in my direction.

"Same to you."

But at that moment, Fayette entered the room, along with Reyer. Reyer did not understand much about the voice, and I was rather irritated that he was there.

"Good day, mademoiselle. Who were you talking to?"

I held my breath. Would she give me away?

But, stunningly, Aria replied, "I saw a... mouse in the corner."

Reyer frowned. "A mouse? I thought we were rid of those long ago..."

But the matter was dropped.

Fayette tested Aria's voice to a more strenuous level than before, and I could hear that she really didn't lack in too much. She reached a high D with some straining, and she could get all the way down to a low G. That was talented for a soprano.

Aria had had no training before, except by her mother, who knew a spare bit about singing. She followed a tune very well, but she was a poor site reader. The two directors swiftly solved that problem; if one of them laid out the rhythm first she was able to get it almost perfectly. Aria sang very clearly, very crystalline. Fayette explained to her how she should open her lips more and roll her "R"s.

Hearing a chiming voice like Aria's was paining me, forcing me to leave...It reminded me of my lovely Angel. Oh, how I missed her! I would see her in dreams, I would relive our one kiss over and over... Christine's hand along my unholy skin, desperate to save her true love. I knew she did not, never had, never would loved me, but I could pretend. I could pretend that she had consented to marry me, that we whispered soft words to each other before I wrapped my arms around her and slept in peace. I could pretend that she was different from everyone else, loving me for myself and not hating my horrible face. I could pretend, I could fantasize. But really in the end, I was alone. No one loved me; no one could love me for me. Even my poor, unhappy mother was able to sum up courage from her heart to love me. I remembered, my first memory... _My mother, not touching me, knelt in front of me. She tried to smile, but she was so disgusted with my face she gave up. "I have a present for you," she said. I could feel my interest peaked. "What is a present?" I questioned. Never had I received a 'present'. Mama held out a piece of leather the size of half my face. I instantly knew what it was for. I felt so much gratitude. I took it from her and slipped it on. It was rough against my face, but it didn't matter. Now I could hide from the world without isolating myself. "Oh Mama, thank you!" I cried out, rushing to hug her. But, as usual, she backed away from me. "Never take it off, Erik."_

Many such other memories haunted me, of my family. But I had only endured them for a short time when my father sold me to a traveling circus when I was 5. I had thought it would be a relief, leaving my abusive father, but the circus was indefinitely worse.

I sighed. Why think about it? I pushed the thoughts from my tortured mind and instead turned on the Opera House. Now, under my guidance, it was a booming business. There was a full house every time they introduced a production, even old favorites. But, of course, no one contributed it to the Opera Ghost, at least no one from outside. They all said how truly _wonderful _Andre and Firmin were, that after the terrible accident they had come back better than ever. I sighed.


	4. Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

**Ok sorry I didn't put this on the first chapter. blushes I'm rather new to don't own any Phantom stuff...(but I wished I owned the Phantom )...so dont sue me. Cause I'll just give ya some cookies!**

**Oh, about this story, if you're confused...Its about 3 yeaars after Christine (hiss) ditched Erik. And my story contains both Madame Giry and The Persian as Erik's confidants, because I need both of them- I don't remember why right now but I will. It follows the movie mostly.. Erik has all of the book's man's abilities, but he looks like the Phantom in the movie (Gerard Butler). His island, though, is the like movie's. **

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 3 Meeting Again_

(1 week later)

I stumbled along a passage, lingering dreams of Christine still fogging my brain. I slid the mirror to her dressing-room aside and sat in the middle of her heavenly floor. Heaps of roses filled the room to keep it smelling fresh. Tears streamed down my face. "_Christine!" _I moaned despairingly. "Why?" Why had I let her go? I should have just let the wretched boy go and kept her with me. She would have learned to love me. I was so absorbed in my mind that I did not react in time when I heard telltale footsteps. But they were from the mirror, not from the hall. I wiped my tears, wondering with vague anger who is was. Only 2 people knew of my passages, the daroga and that new soprano, curse her. If it was her...

I slid back the mirror and crept into the tunnel.

And slammed right into someone. "Who dares enter my home!" I snarled.

"I do."

Damn that girl! I shoved her away to me, and listened as her body gave a gratifying thump against the unforgiving stone of a wall. "Oh, that was nice!" Aria grumbled.

"What are you doing here!"

Aria grumbled. "If you want to know the truth, I'm hiding. I'm trying to see how many ways I can get from various places without being seen."

I snarled incredulously. "Why would you wish to do that! You can walk the world unquestioned, unrejected...you should not take that for granted."

I saw the green eyes soften kindly. I winced; I had not wished for pity...

"I didn't mean it that way. But the wide world isn't as kind as you would think."

I muttered and waved a hand. "But you can still be out there..."

"Erik, why do you live here?" Aria asked gently.

I sneered furiously at her. "I'm not sharing my past with _you." _

Aria sighed in frustration. "Erik, I'm not trying to annoy you, do you know that?"

"Then what are you trying to do? Because you _are _annoying me!" I snapped.

"I'm trying to be _friends _with you!"

I snorted in disbelief. "No. What do you really want? Music lessons like Ms. Daae? If so, the music teacher is retired."

Aria shook her head sadly. "I told you my reason. You're more interesting and a whole lot better than the girls I have to put up with." She turned away from me and walked back the way she had come.

I stood dumbfounded. Aria wanted to be friends with _me_? I watched her retreating back. She had spoken truly. I realized this could be my one chance, my one opportunity, to be more...normal. I, surely, could be friends. But, I pounded into my head, friends only. Only Christine could I love, because she understood me. She knew me. But I could be friends.

I raced up to Aria and fell in step with her, muttering a gruff apology. The smile on her face was driving me insane. "Don't act like you've won anything," I snipped.

Aria burst out laughing. "I don't think it's _possible _to win with you."

After a bit of silence, Aria asked, "So...how did you find these tunnels?"

I pondered wordlessly for a minute. Could I trust her? I didn't want to get run out if I gave her too much information. _Demin! Do you always have to watch your back? _A voice asked me belligerently. But, I simply sighed, and answered her question. "I built them."

I felt some stirring of pride when Aria stared wide-eyed, open mouthed at me.

"_All _of them? How old were you?"

I had to stop and think about that. "13 or 14?...nearly all of them." I guessed.

"Wow."

A satisfied smile turned my lips slightly. "So...what's brought you to the Opera House?"

The contented look on her face dropped like a weight. "Family's dead." Aria whispered.

"My condolences." I said. I knew that was completely stiff, but what could I say? I'd never lost my family because they wouldn't have cared.

"What are your interests?" I asked boredly.

"I...like to write poetry...and compose..." Aria mumbled, blushing.

I was surprised. "Really? So do I...well, rather poetry music."

"I like to play the violin."

"Amazing. Who taught you?"

Aria smiled, a sad, a far off look on her face. "My father."

"Your father was a musician?"

"No. He played as a hobby."

That reminded me of Christine's father, which reminded me of Christine, which of course made my heart twinge painfully. "I...I see."

Suddenly she jumped. "Do you have a watch about you?"

I checked it. "Nearly noon."

"Oh, I must go. Chorus lessons and such at one."

"Have a nice day," I offered.

Aria laughed, a pretty sound. "You too. See you later."

Suddenly she stopped at one of my many false mirrors. "Does anyone use this room?"

Aria asked curiously.

I caught up with her and glanced into the dirty, small room. "No."

"Can...I have it as my little lair?"

I shrugged.


	5. Rehearsals

Chapter 4 Rehearsal

around a month later

I sat comfortably in the Pillar, watching the first rehearsal of _Aphrodite. _I smiled as Aria sauntered onto stage, carrying herself just as a goddess should. Over the last month, we had become wonderful friends. She was quite an interesting girl. We met almost every day, except Wednesday. She had some mysterious appointment that night, and when I asked her about it, she would glare at me and walk away. Some days I couldn't believe it; I had a real friend that was not afraid of me. It sounds childish, but it means a lot to me.

Anyway, Aria stood haughtily in the center of the stage. She began to sing her part.

_Who can resist the goddess of love?_

_Come thither, young Heracles._

_Who can resist the allure from a goddess above?_

_Come with me._

The young man the managers had finally chosen for Heracles stepped up from behind her, a played look of intoxication on his face.

_Goddess, give me your name!_

_Test me no longer, O lovely one._

_Seduce me, for my heart can never love again,_

_For the need of you has stirred my heart, For your beauty I lie stunned._

I watched, intoxicated myself. It was a rather sensual piece of work, and I was proud of it. Aria stalked around the young actor, Hans. She was a rather talented actress.

_Hush, my dear Heracles._

_Love is seeping into you very soul._

_Tonight, you will discover a goddess's miracles._

As with the script, Aria slunk up close to Hans, running her hands around his body enticingly. Something ugly within me bloomed, and I did not like what I was feeling. _Don't be jealous, fool. It's only a play!_

Aria continued.

_I shall make you a very god, _

_To be seated by my father above._

_Forget the undeserving sod,_

_about you, _

_Come with me and forget your life here._

_Come, join me in the throes of passion, do not resist your allure._

Hans slipped accordingly into Aria's arms, and they began a passionate dance.

The fire in me burst into full steam. Hans loved her! Not only for show but true!

_But why should I care? _I berated myself. She was nothing more than a friend, for the Almighty's sake. Aria could court anyone she wished, right? I could not love another, for dear Christine filled my heart. But the naked fury returned as my eyes focused on the two on the stage. The scene ended perfectly, Aria's back against Hans's chest, their faces turned opposite ways. The stagehands drew the curtains momentarily, then Fayette and Reyer mounted the stage, praising the two. Granted, the rehearsal hand gone most excellently.

I paced back and forth in Aria's little room. The fire that had blown me over still simmered within, and I awaited Aria's return so I could batter her. Yes, my rage was that deep. Since the first time we had met, I had never again harmed her so.

Aria walked in as expected. The second she closed the door, I launched myself on her verbally. It was a good thing her little get away was so far from other used rooms, because otherwise I would have been detected.

"What was that today!"

Aria jumped about 5 feet in the air and spun around. "W-what?" She stammered.

I hate repeating myself. "I _said..._What the HELL was that today! At Rehearsals!"

Aria's spheres filled with self-criticism. "I...I thought it went rather well..." she mumbled, lowering her head and biting her lip. I snarled and pinned her to the wall, her head dangerously between my hands. Aria's eyes bloomed with disbelief and fear.

"Oh the performance was wonderful! But what in God's name are you doing with Hans!" I snarled.

Aria's green orbs flashed sudden understanding, and to my incredulity instant anger.

"Erik! For the love of...He's the love interest! I have to pretend!"

"PRETEND? I wasn't born yesterday Aria! You were BEYOND pretending!" I roared at her. Instead of overflowing with guilt and fear, as I expected, her eyes shifted thru a range of emotions I was not about to figure out now.

"Erik...I feel nothing for him. He is a very nice man, but..."

I thought about that fop, Hans. He was fairly tall, although shorter than I. Hans had very dark, nearly black eyes and a rather innocent face that was topped with onyx black hair. I hated him for his perfection.

"He's beyond nice, to you though, isn't he! Hans is everything you could ever wish for!"

To my immense self-disgust and mortification, I felt a rush of tears nearing the surface.

"Erik. You're working _yourself _into a tizzy, not me. Deep breaths." Aria said gently.

"I don't need to hear this! Do what you want; I could care less." I don't think I could ever have uttered a bigger lie.

Aria's eyes widened with anger and sadness. "How could you think-"

But I was already out the door.

I walked swiftly down to my island, desperately trying to sort my feelings. Of course I'd feel some jealousy- Aria was dear to me, because I had never met one like her. But she was just a friend. That's all she could ever be. I ground this thought into my head, and suddenly felt sick. Christine was the only one for me! _Christine...Christine... _I closed my eyes and imagined her flawless face, close to mine, just as it had been before our one kiss. The joy at the mere memory of her returned perfectly, driving all mystery of Aria from my mind. Christine- her name reminded me of tiny bells ringing in my ear. It looked like a beam of sun peeking from behind a fluffy white cloud. It smelled like a rose in the springtime. It spelled Angel. I settled before my organ, stroking the tenderly worn ivory keys. Music slipped from them, surrounding me like an angel's wings and caring for me.

It was the usual soft tune that came to mind when I thought of Christine. I let me mind wander while I played, my hands having a brain of their own. When I jolted back into my body, I noticed how much the sound of my playing had changed: from soft and timid to bold and forward. It was a much jauntier resonance than before. It was shrouded in mystery, bursting with kindness, and loud with simple enjoyments. It was not focused on Christine anymore, and I would not allow myself to realize who it was regarding.

I stalked up a tunnel, making my way to rehearsals. An extremely black mood covered my head in a cloud. I slammed my fist into the unforgiving rock of the passage wall and growled as blood seeped around my fist. "Erik!" A voice called me. I started and turned violently. It was not Aria. Who the-

I leered into the face of the Persian. It had been quite a while since I had talked to him.

"Well daroga, what can I do for you?" I snarled at him. A perfect candidate to release my fury on.

"What have you done to her, Erik?" He blubbered. "Have you harmed her?"

I advanced on Nadir, enjoying the way he fearfully retreated. Aria never acted this way, so it was gratifying to see that I had not lost my touch.

"Why were you shouting at Aria? I cannot let you seduce her and end up the same as Christine." He snipped, trying to draw himself up.

I roared and grabbed his throat, shoving him against the wall. "How dare you! I have not seduced her you fool!"

"Then what, Erik?" The daroga choked, "Is she your friend?"

It seemed he emphasized the word friend. "Of course! That's all she's ever been!" I shouted.

"Erik, I saved your life! Let me go!" I had unconsciously tightened my grip of his throat.

"Don't you dare suggest that I do not act as a friend to her!" I continued, pressing Nadir hard against the wall. I wanted nothing more that to crush the life out of him. Did he think I used her as a slave to get information, or anything other than a friendly companion! I growled.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and another on my wrist, pulling - or attempting to- me away from the daroga. "Erik, stop!"

I turned my fire-spitting eyes onto Aria, who remain defiantly unafraid. "Erik, he can't breathe."

"Don't tell me what to do, you silly girl!" I spat at her.

"Don't you dare take that tone with _me, _Opera Ghost!"

That was the name she used on me when I was being impossible.

"Don't insult me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" she mimicked.

"Don't you mimic me!"

Suddenly her eyes went furious and she shoved me away from the daroga and faced me head on. "Don't tell me who I can and can't court!"

"You will do as I say!" I shouted. That was probably the stupidest thing I had ever said. Aria had not, has not, and never will do what I tell her.

"I'm not your slave, man!"

"I have a name!"

"So why does everyone call you the Opera Ghost!"

"Don't go there!" I snarled warningly.

Suddenly Aria's lips tilted into an amused smile.

"What are you smiling at!" I snapped.

"I win."

"Won _what?_"

"I distracted you."

I jumped and turned. The Persian was still there, staring at Aria in awe.

"Get out of here." I growled.

The daroga hastened to obey. Aria called after him. "Erik's my friend!"

I turned back to her gruffly. "You did not win."

Aria rolled her eyes and slapped me playfully.

I hesitated. "Aria...I-I'm sorry...about last night."

She shrugged amiably. "Apology accepted."

Suddenly Aria picked up my hand- the blood encrusted one. "Oh Erik." she sighed. She bid me to turn around as she ripped the hem of her shift off.

"Aria, you really don't need to..." I mumbled uncomfortably.

"It'll get infected. Promise me you will clean it out properly."

I promised, and she bandaged my hand expertly.

"There," Aria said, and made her way to rehearsals.

_The Love of Aphrodite_ was the first production since Don Juan, and the managers were desperate to get money and support. I wondered with tempestuous satisfaction if my _dear_ friends the Changy's would give me the delight of attending. I felt a devilish grin cover my lips before I turned back to the ongoing run through of _Aphrodite. _

In this scene, Athena, who is also in love with Heracles, finds her sister and he together, and raises hell. Marianne, who loathed her deeply, was playing Athena, unfortunately for Aria. Aria didn't say much, but I could gather it from her eyes.

Marianne, in her weak high voice, began.

_How you dare, sister!_

_To take my love from me!_

_You scandalous little bur!_

_Reassured our father shall agree..._

_That it is because of your seductive murmurs,_

_That has caused the mind to flee! _

Aria detached herself from Hans, in whose arms she had been entwined, and regarded Marianne haughtily.

_Father will surely allow,_

_That Heracles came to me unspoiled,_

_For, dear Athena, he has agreed to be mine now._

_Athena, your wisdom cannot match charm unfoiled,_

_You will never win a lover with guile in sound._

_From your mouth jealousy uncoiled,_

_I say now, aloud:_

_I have not caused his mind to flee!_

I smiled at Aria from my box. After a few lessons from Fayette she had improved amazingly, and she was definitely a gem in the Opera.

After rehearsals I met her in a tunnel as agreed.

"Well...did I do alright?" Aria bombarded me instantly.

"You did beautifully, my friend. Are you attending the gala?" I asked. I wasn't sure.

Aria blushed deep red. "I've been invited. I figured I'd just make an appearance and escape to the roof."

"The roof?" I questioned bemusedly.

"Yes...Someone's lighting fireworks all night when it gets dark. Everyone watches from the ground, so I've decided to be up there."

"Alone?"

"Unless you want to join me."

I thought about it, thinking sourly about my last adventure on the roof, the day I finally learned of Christine's fiance. I sighed. I really wanted to, but I would not oblige myself. Besides... if my Angel attended the gala with her husband I would be plenty busy feeling wrath at them. "Perhaps."

Aria smiled ruefully. We walked slowly to Aria's little room. I was giving her tips on playing her violin. It was very old and the strings were near broke, but she could caress music out of it with such loving care it still played beautifully. I usually sat nearby, composing or reading, feeling happy to have such a musical friend.

"What are you playing tonight?" I asked.

Aria bit her lips, curiously nervous. "It's...it's..."

I fought off impatience. "Hmm?" I prompted.

"...Something I've composed..." Aria finally spilled out, speaking barely loud enough for me to hear.

"You've composed it? Interesting. I would love to listen. Have you pinned one of your poems to it?"

Aria heaved a sigh. "It's...too complicated for that."

"How do you mean?" I asked, now completely intrigued.

"Oh I don't know!" She snapped.

Aria was anxious indeed. It took a lot for her to lose her cool. (Unlike me.)

"Why don't you begin?" I suggested, sitting in a nestled little corner. Aria took a deep breath. She prepared her violin, giving it an extra stroke. Aria had no music before her when she began.

I listened with increasing awe and stupor as her music came alive, caressing every fiber in my soul and holding my heart with beautiful love. But suddenly it changed from gentle to overpoweringly disgustingly desiring, and I suddenly knew it was a man's feelings for Aria.

It beat on me and made me cower. It hugged me and told me all was alright. Her music kissed me and told me of unknown emotions. It shrouded itself in mystery. It wept in sorrow, enough to make my own tears spring into my eyes. It leapt at the simple joy of a blossoming rose.

The resonance became increasingly confused and furious at times. It would return to its gentle touch, then retreat again in bewilderment, leaving me feeling rather bereft. And then it stopped.

I opened my eyes, very, very slowly. Aria had leaned her violin against the wall; her head hung, and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. I watched in bemusement as her shoulders rose and fell in silent, heaving sobs. I forced myself into action, and in four steps was close to her.

"Aria...?" I whispered, pressing my hand gently into her shoulder. Aria ducked her head lower, and it rested on my chest, weighted by emotions I didn't know. Controlled by forbidden feelings, my arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her into me. Aria's little hands rested against my chest, and she poured her tears into me. I felt as though I was taking advantage of her, but I couldn't help it...my breath hitched and raced off. It was the first time in 2 years I had been so close to anyone. My heart felt that it was going to explode...holding her so close. Emotions I'd forced myself not to let come into being bursted from me, and I clutched Aria closer, resting my head against hers. I offered no false words of comfort, because I needed to know the source of her pain before I would dare say anything.

All too soon, Aria's emotions ran dry, and she pulled back slightly. My arms trembled and dropped, resigned. I could still feel the warmth of her body molded into mine, but I hastily pushed these outlawed feelings away. Aria wiped her face and refused to look at me. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

I cupped her cheek and my hand and tilted her face up. "Will you be alright now?"

Aria trembled and sighed. "I don't know."

Suddenly I was reminded of _Don Juan Triumphant_. That bit of work- no, not the play that all of Paris heard, but the real Don Juan, the path of my life- had been my utmost masterpiece that no one would ever hear. I played it once, long ago. I nearly blew _myself_ away. I'm sure that anyone who had heard it would have keeled over like I had almost done, listening to Aria's work. It was one in the same- our emotions poured into our beloved instruments, the only outlet we had. Maybe some day I would play _Don Juan, _the real thing, for Aria...

She brought me back to my senses, muttering. "I shouldn't have played it. Apologies."

I focused my eyes on her, wondering what her sorrows were. I was so concerned. She had wormed a lot of information from me, but I knew little of her. I mentally kicked myself for this...how could I be such a terrible friend? On second thought, however, I hadn't had much practice in the buddy business.

I forced myself back to the now. Aria stood like a rock. Her green eyes were dull and glazed over, reflecting mysteries forbidden to me. I lead her over to a chair and sat her down in it, my worry growing. I had never seen her this obedient before. Normally, she would have already pushed me away and claimed she could sit down without assistance, thanks.

Aria stared vaguely down at her hands in her lap.

I knelt down, picked them up, and massaged them gently. "Come back, Aria."

She shook her head distractedly and looked straight into my eyes. That look burned straight into my heart, making it thump so loud I figured the Persian could hear it.

I couldn't breathe. Had I ever really noticed...how beautiful her eyes were? Aria's orbs were of the deepest green, deep, deep. A rose's leaves could have blended into her spheres. I gulped, rendered speechless. Nevertheless, Aria finally came to herself completely, blushed, and averted her gaze. The feelings took too long to fade.

I replaced her hands and stood up, backing away slightly. If I did not get away from her soon...I could not let myself feel as I did. I loved _Christine, _my sweet timid angel. "Take care of yourself, Aria. I must...depart." Aria nodded soundlessly and I walked away, letting the reliable blackness of my most intimate friends melt me into darkness.


	6. Only Friends

Chapter 5 Only Friends

I stared out into the stage, watching the next rehearsal. Apparently I had been wrong; Tomorrow was the gala, but this was the 3rd rehearsal. I wrote a letter to the managers informing them that they should probably have more rehearsals before the first performance. All of the young actors needed serious work. The chorus and ballet girls tripped over both their feet and their voices. Athena- Marianne- could only just reach her highest notes...but with more practice she'd be passable. Aria was doing well...but then she had never really done badly either. Hans was definitely up to par. If he succeeded in pulling Heracles off I was sure he could go far.

"Cut! Excellent work, you two." Reyer announced, gesturing at Aria and Hans. "Take a lunch break and be back by one, if you please."

Aria trotted backstage. Hans followed her, and before long they were both laughing and joking about this and that. I felt a tug at my heart. Aria looked...happy, talking with Hans. I wondered if she ever looked the same way when she spoke with me. I longed to be down there, in Hans's shoes...no worries except the pressure to remember lines and keep a tune. I longed to be normal.

But I never would be. I berated myself for wishing such things.

"...so how's your beau, Aria?" I heard a girl sneer.

I turned my attention back to Aria and Hans, who were joined by Cecile and Marianne.

Did Aria have a beau? Was it Hans? Had I, who knows every little detail, not discovered this? I listened from behind the wall tensely, watching Aria thru a vent.

"Hans is _not _my beau. We're only friends!" Aria snapped. To my horror a flush colored her neck.

Hans nodded in agreement.

Cecile snickered. "Not _this _one. The _other _one."

Aria's eyes clouded in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The one you talk to in your sleep!" Marianne burst out, sniggering with Cecile.

Aria's face turned a deep shade of pink. "I d-don't know what you're talking about!" she whispered, covering her face with her hands.

Cecile wailed. "_Erik, will you just listen to me? Erik, you don't see me...Erik, oh Erik!_"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. She dreamed...about _me?_

"Stop it!" Hans said aggressively, glaring at the antagonists and laying a hand on Aria's shoulder.

"You have cause to be jealous, Hans. She's never mentioned _your_ name in her sleep!" Cecile and Marianne chortled cruelly. "_Erik, Erik, Erik!_" They chorused as they skipped away.

I backed up against the wall behind me and sank to the ground. She dreamed about me...me! I covered my mouth to block the heaving gasps bursting from me.

"...Who are they talking about?" I heard Hans question.

Immediately all of those sensations disappeared and I stood up to listen. Would she tell Hans everything?

Aria wiped her tears from her face and stared at the ground. "He's...He's..."

Hans squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

"He's...the rat-catcher!" Aria finally gasped out, a laughing-sob issuing from her mouth.

Hans laughed lightly, but returned to his serious manner. "Really. Who is he?"

"No one, Hans."

"Aria, please tell me..."

"No one!" Aria said in irritation. "I'll meet you at lunch."

Hans cast her a last, concerned glance and headed off. Aria sighed, finally alone, and passed a hand over her face. To my horror, she made her way to the switch and opened the very wall behind which I stood.

Aria stiffened and looked up very slowly. Our eyes met. She gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth. Aria's eyes filled with tears and she began to back up. She abruptly spun around and ran. I followed her silently. Aria ran all the way to her little room and collapsed in the middle of the room. She tucked her knees to her chest and cried softly.

I pressed the switch and opened the mirror, walking to her quietly. I could hear her immediately trying to silence herself as I knelt next to her. I drooped as Aria flinched beneath my hand.

"Y-you heard...?" she whispered to me.

I hesitated. Would it be easier for the both of us if I lied? I didn't know what would happen it I said yes.

"Heard what?" I replied, my voice lower that usual. I didn't know if I had wanted to hear that or not.

"Never mind." The relief in her voice was unmistakable. I hated myself for lying to her and being the coward that I was.

"I-I'd better get to lunch then." Aria said, forcing a cheerful smile on her face. She picked herself up and nodded me a goodbye. I was left standing in the room, alone, as always. I sank to the floor and cradled my head in my hands. _She dreams about me. _I couldn't comprehend it. _Only friends._


	7. A Journey to the Country

**Ok well this chapter's pretty short. But...oh well! Its sweet.**

**Oh I forgot to mention on my last note that Aria _does _belong to me, as do Hans, Cecile, Marianne, and any name you don't recognize.**

**A big thanks to my first reviewers! You made me feel so special. sniff**

_

* * *

__Chapter 6 A Journey to the Country_

I entered the managers' room thru the trapdoor. They were gone, for now. I searched for the guest list, flipping thru it intently. Who were some of these people? Mr. and Mrs. Leroux, Mr. Cremete escorting Ms. Lilite,... the list dragged on. I found them finally.

Mr. and Mrs. Raoul De Changy. I smirked. I wondered vaguely how marriage was treating my angel. In deep thought, I mused, trying to imagine some way to make myself known to Christine. I had let her go, yes...but now she would be back in _my _territory, _my _domain, not her darling husband's. I was free to do as I willed. Footsteps sounded outside the door. I quickly placed the list exactly as it had been before and slipped into a tunnel.

"...treating you?" a voice resounded in the darkness. I recognized Nadir Khan, the Persian.

"Oh, fine, monsieur. You really shouldn't worry." Aria's voice replied.

"Erik is not one to toy with, miss."

How dare he! My temper flared. I warned him once! The bastard. I gritted my teeth. Was he trying to turn Aria against me?

"Mr. Khan, he's not really as terrible as everyone says!" Aria sighed exasperatedly.

Really?

"He's done many terrible things, mademoiselle."

"A man cannot be judged by his deeds alone."  
Thank you, Aria. Thank you.

"True...just be careful, Aria."

"Yes, Nadir."

Nadir took off thru another tunnel and I caught up with Aria. "You're going to be later for rehearsals."

Aria smiled at me and shook her head. "They canceled rehearsals today. They've been drilling our voices so much we're all rather hoarse."

Indeed, she sounded rather strained. "Well don't talk so much. We cannot delay the first performance, and after all, the gala is tomorrow."

"Very true."

"What are you going to do today, then?"

Aria bit her lip. "I'm going to visit...the country. My old home."

"I see." I mused. A day without Aria. This would be different.

"Would you like join me?" she queried softly.

I halted in stunned amazement. _Leave the Opera House? _I had not put a toe out of the House since I had driven Christine to the graveyard. Just the thought sent paranoid shivers down my spine.

"We'd be going on side streets. And there aren't too many people where I'm headed." Aria stated cautiously.

I gulped and closed my eyes tightly. People. People staring at me. If my mask fell off...even Aria would scream in fear. Fear...fear...I was falling...

"...Erik..."

I groaned.

"Erik...wake up. It's just me."

Aria...people staring...mask off. MASK OFF! I bolted into a sitting position. Mask...

"Where's my mask!" I demanded.

Aria stared concernedly at me. We were still in the tunnel.

"Um...Erik...It's on your face."

I flushed and touched my mask, to be sure. "What happened?"

"I mentioned you coming with me to the country, and you fainted."

I felt really stupid now.

"I...guess that's a no?"

"No, no...I just..." I swallowed my pride and roughly told her my fears, my face burning in humiliation. Aria's eyes tendered. Thankfully she did not hug me, because I didn't know if I could handle that right now. Instead, she picked up my hand and rubbed it gently. "I'm sorry, Erik. I shouldn't've asked."

I checked my pocket watch. It was only 8:45 in the morning. "How would we be traveling?" I asked gruffly. I put on an air of disdain, but within I was in near panic. I touched the wall of the tunnel, hoping futilely for comfort. I really wanted to go with Aria...to see her world...but...I was scared. Plain and simple.

"By horse. I'm renting one from the Opera's stables, but if you want your own you're gonna have to pay yourself."

"That's fine." I said lightly.

_Or we could share_. The thought passed thru my mind with an excited burn. Aria's arms around me...

No. Two horses would be much better.

I met Aria behind the stables, which was largely uninhabited. After much debating, we decided I should wear a cloak with a hood to hide my mask. Aria swirled a cape round my shoulders and brought the hood up over my head. "Ready?" she asked quietly.

I nodded and mounted my steed, a large sorrel gelding. Aria informed me that it was called Knight. Aria leapt lightly on a small black mare, situated herself in the side seat saddle and we were off. My nervousness transferred to the horse, who skittered around, making me irritable.

Finally Aria rode up close to me. "Erik. Relax." She laid a soothing hand on my leg. I growled. I will not say I became less frightened, but having Aria close to me, reassuring me, did have its effects. And I could not stop thinking about that hand on my leg. When Aria was satisfied that I was calming, she moved off slightly, and we continued our pilgrimage.

It took us largely 2 hours to get out of the city. The farther we got from the hubbub, the better I began to feel, even if I was absent from the Opera House for a day. We met no one on the road, further easing my anxiety. I began to admire the nature around me, awed at all I had not observed for nearly 15 years. Truly, it had been at least 10 years since I had left the center of Paris. The fresh air made me feel alive and peaceful like never before. I snuck a look at Aria from the corner of my eye. I'd not seen her in very good light, except for on stage. My breath was blown away. She was...no. _Christine, silly Erik, Christine. Aria's not like your angel. She cannot replace Christine. _I beat myself mentally. But I could not help but enjoy the time I could have with Aria, out in the sun, which I also had missed. At first it had nearly blinded my eyes, who were used to dark corridors and dull stage lights.

Suddenly Aria turned, straight into the woods that followed alongside us. She motioned to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"The scenic route to my...old home." Pain shot across her face. If it pained her so I wondered why she had invited me. Just to get me out of the Opera House, perhaps? She was so thoughtful.

I frowned and observed the forest around me. The further we went in, the prettier it got. We breached a meadow and Aria frantically motioned for silence. I peered into the grassy meadow and gasped. A young female deer grazed cautiously, looking up every few seconds. A little fawn wobbled on delicate legs, its white spots covering its hind like speckled sunlight. I had never seen anything so...I couldn't even describe it. It was like a picture from a fairytale. I glanced at Aria, and we smiled to each other peacefully. The moment broke, as all things do, when Knight snorted, sending the deer sprinting away.

I turned back to Aria, feeling the tips of my lips turning up. "That was wonderful," I said softly.

Aria nodded. "I miss the country."

We dismounted and lead the horses thru the meadow, stretching our sore legs. The woods were full of little miracles, from butterflies flitting before my face to a singing bird showing off to us. As we walked on, Aria's face became slowly depressed and mournful. Here and there she patted a tree like an old friend. I could see another meadow dead ahead. "What's in this one?" I queried, gauging her expression carefully.

She masked it expertly and remained silent.

I bit back a gasp as we entered it. The burned remains of an elegant house littered the center of the clearing. I could see a cobble stoned road leading away from it. I gulped and turned to Aria. She stared at it with eyes unseeing, her mind drifting back into desperate memories, defiantly refusing to acknowledge that her home was destroyed.

It was a look I knew well...a look I knew I wore.

Moncharmin Andre and Richard Firmin sat in their office, brainstorming.

"He must go. We cannot cower before this monster any longer! Where is our pride? Our dignity?" Andre finally growled.

"But what can we do? When we disobey him the results are disaterous." Firmin sighed in resignation.

Neither of them accredited to the Opera Ghost that Opera Populaire was running far better than before. All they knew was they hated bowing before him.

"We need...we need...to lure him out into the open. Down in his tunnels, so everyone says there are, we do not stand a threat." Andre mused darkly.

"Indeed. He built them himself, after all...we need someone to tell us how they run...just incase." Firmin nodded in agreement.

Andre got a scheming smirk on his face. "Who better than our most generous Patron? No doubt, he's been down in the tunnels and he abhors the Ghost anyway...this could be his chance for final revenge and still work in our favor."

Firmin nodded again. "True, true. Is there anyone else that might understand him? Has he made friends with any other chorus girls?"

"If you recall, he pointed out the new chorus girl...what is her name...to play the part of Aphrodite. Perhaps...?" Andre said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

There was a knock at the door and it burst open. Raoul Dechangy strode into the room, his bluish-gray eyes hard and glittering.

"What is the meaning of this!" He hissed, throwing a Gala invatation on the desk.

Andre and Firmin stood up and bowed in a mannerly way. "Good day Raoul. It is a pleasure to see you. Of course we would send you an invatation. You are our Patron, monsieur."

Raoul ground his teeth. "Do you think I could dare bring my wife here? Do you not know how much danger she would be in!"

"My dear man, let us explain. But first, we should find...a more secure place, if you get my meaning?"

Raoul nodded, and followed the managers to the roof. They chose a secluded corner and spoke in whispers.

"Are you, like us, tired of living under that tyrant?" Andre said smoothly.

Raoul nodded furiously. "As a Patron I have the duty of looking into and attending the Opera House, but I dare not while he lives."

"Exactly. We would like to rid of him, once and for all. We know that the site of Christine will draw him from his caves."

"I will not use Christine as bait. We tried that once, do you not remember?" Raoul snarled.

"Yes...but only once more," Firmin assured.

"Insanity! I will not risk it!" Raoul raged.

"Alright, alright. Please listen. Just come to the gala. That will be enough to stirr him up, and we will do the rest. We also think he has taken to another chorus girl...please report anything suspicious."

Raoul sighed and ran a hand thru his blond hair frustratedly. "Agreed. We will attend the gala, but no more."

The managers thanked him, and they went their seperate ways.

I lay in the grass, staring up at the blue sky. Aria sat next to me, but not too close. Knight and the mare grazed nearby, tied up with hobbles to keep them around. The grass was soft beneath my hands, its blades lovingly caressing my hand with whispery touches. I don't usually like getting my clothes dirty, but this place was irresistable. I looked to Aria. Her grieved aura had not changed since we left the chars of her home and returned to the previous meadow.

"Tell me, Aria." I said gently. "Tell me what happened. Tell me why you are sad."

I had dumped most of my painful past on her; the least I could do was to listen to her.

Aria rested fully against the grass next to me, her eyes drifting out of focus.

"I had 2 brothers and 2 sisters. My parents had a hard time of keeping track of the lot of us." She smiled a despairing sort of smile.

"I had always wanted to be part of the Opera...even if it's not the most dignified work for a girl."

My father wouldn't hear it. He loved teaching me to play the violin, but he would not stand to think of his little girl going away. My mother was dissapointed in my choice, but she sort of supported my dream by teaching me the proper way to sing. Oh, the arguements we had shook the house. I was the problem child. Pippa and Beth never caused as much trouble as I did. James and Fracis were Daddy's boys, for sure. They often did naughty things, but were smart enough not to be caught. I am not ashamed to say I was one of the three musketeers. My mother hated that I scuffled in the dirt with them."

I smiled. I could just see Aria coming home from a romp in the woods, face covered in dirt and her dress torn.

"The older I grew...the worse I got. I told my parents terrible things. I was nearly 19, and instead of doting on my suitors- yes, suitors. Even if I still acted like a boy I guess I was pretty enough to make up for that. Anyway, instead of that, I manipulated my parents. My dreams were filled with singing on a stage, or playing my violin for the orcestra, striding around like a true actress. My parents were fed up with me. They sent me to stay with my grandmama in London for 3 whole months. I hated them for it. I hated London. I did nothing but sulk. My grandmama had no interest in me, or I in her. She was a frail woman, and I was too spirited for her. Mama and Daddy were sure I would have forgiven them when I returned, but I didn't. The last fight we had..."

Aria stopped suddenly. Her lips quivered down, and I saw a tear escape from her tightly shut eyelids and trail into the grass. I swallowed thickly. I never had seen Aria cry before. The time she played her violin did no count...that wasn't an emotional cry. But this...

My hands twitched. I wanted to wipe the tears from her face and comfort her. But false words comfort no one. "Go on," I whispered gently.

She continued, her words broken up by sobs. "The last fight w-w-we had...it was h-horrible!" Her voice leapt out of control. "We all said things w-we didn't mean...In the end th-th-they left me by the fire. I shouted after them that I hated them all, and ran out the house. I let the fire keep going unattended. I got some clothes and other meaningful things- l-l-like my violin, barebacked my mare and rode as fast as I could away."

Aria's whole body shook in an effort not to cry. "When I ca-ca-came back, the whole house was in flames and I could hear them screaming. I tried...I t-t-tried... t-t-to save them...b-b-ut I coul-d-d-dn't!" Aria cried out. She turned away from me onto her side, refusing to let me see her tears. I did likewize, rotating so I could see her, rubbed Aria's shoulder tenderly. I murmured soft songs in her ears until her breath quieted and evened out in a doze...

I awoke with a start, meeting a breathless surprise. Aria's sleeping form was cupped by my body, her back resting against my chest. My heart galloped away as I realized my arms were wrapped tightly around her, keeping her snug near me. Our legs entwined; I gulped nervously. Oh, the feelings within me! Be still, my heart, be still. It was thumping so hard it would wake her. I closed my eyes before forcing myself to think of other things. _Christine! _Mon dieu, I was betraying her. I carefully tried to remove my arms without waking her. I finally slipped my hand to her waist, and I couldn't help myself; my fingers spread out, pressing lightly into her dress. I shuddered longingly and hastily snatched my hand back. Aria shifted and sighed. I saw her eyes flutter open. Lord...my other arm was still beneath her. Aria turned her head slowly. Her eyes widened in confusion whem she caught sight of me. I trembled and took my arm from under her, averting my gaze.

"Erik..." she muttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...to..."

I shook my head. "You cannot control your sleep. We should be...going."

Aria nodded vigorously. We ate a small meal of some food Aria had brought. The afternoon sun was still warm as we mounted and rode off. I forced my thoughts away from the occurance in the meadow. We were only friends, nothing more or less. Any man would had had a rush of desires in such a position! Instead, I turned to the Gala tomorrow. I schemed evilly on all the ways I could cause trouble. I wouldn't do like the last Gala...I would be subtle this time.

As we got closer to Paris, Aria stared at me. "Are you ok? You've been quiet this whole time. What are you planning up?"

I smiled mischeviously. "Ah...That would be telling."


	8. The Gala

**Not much to say about this one. Erik is so sweet in this one. **

**I love ya Erik.**

**Erik: I know. -smiles-**

* * *

_Chapter 7 The Gala_

I walked along the tunnel to Aria's room. My mind was full of ideas and dark thoughts. If I indeed saw Christine tonight...I peered thru the mirror and abruptly spun around, flushing. Aria was just putting her corset on. I had never seen a woman in just a shift. I waited a long time before turning around and tapping on the mirror. Aria smiled. "Come on in, Erik."

I walked in and was about to say something when my eyes really opened. I stared open mouthed at Aria, my eyes growing contiunally larger. I could hardly recognize her...she looked so beautiful.

For once, her hair was down. Its deep, rich red tresses fell well below her shoulders, and I could finally see the thick, unending ringlets that massed her hair. Aria's green orbs smiled shyly at me, her full, dark red colored lips turned up at the corners. Her milky pale skin seemed to give off its own light, growing only brighter as the low crest of her dress gave way to a lusturous, deep green gown that matched her eyes and rustled when she walked, sweeping the floor seductively. It showed off her sensational curves. She was Aphrodite incarnate!

I returned my gaze to her eyes, suddenly aware that my mouth was still hanging down uselessly. I made an attempt to shut it, though I couldn't fully because I was having an odd problem. I couldn't breathe.

Aria bit her lip coyly. "What do you think?" she asked me, uncertain. Aria curtsied gracefully, twirling a little.

"I..." I could not speak. My hand reached up unconsciously, running a finger down her cheek before I regained control and drew it away hastily. "I...think you look beautiful." I murmured truthfully.

Aria smiled fully at me, her eyes mesmerizing me in all their sparkling, shining glory.

I shook my head slightly, trying to come back to reality. I came to the vague conclusion that it was not possible to do when near the Goddess of love.

"...be on the roof later. If you want to meet me there..?" Aria asked.

_Wants.to meet you..later..on roof. _My brain repeated. _But what about Christine? You'll be spying on her. _I roused myself. "Perhaps, Aria."

Aria nodded, and I saw a tiny hint of dissapointment falter her smile.

"Well...I got to head down there.." Aria said.

Aria bit her lip, then stood on tiptoe. She caught me completely off guard as her soft, angellic lips pressed into the side of my face. I gulped and felt my eyes widen again as I looked at her. She smiled softly, tentitively, and scurried out of the room. I did not miss the blush that spread across her face. A bolder, more experienced man would have turned his head and claimed her lips as his. I simply stood there, trying to force myself to think about Christine... _Really, _my mind told me, _Aria will end up leaving. With Hans, probably. Just like Christine. You are a _monster, _Erik. You cannot love or be loved by Aria._

_But...but maybe...maybe there's a small chance! What if Aria loved me? _I tried in futile rebellion.

_She doesn't love you, fool. She feels sorry for you, so she puts up with you._ that voice said viciously.

_But...what about the meadow! Her dreams! _I cried out mentally, feeling ever more pained.

_One cannot control their dreams, Erik. You know that. I don't need to remind you of the dream you've had about Aria several times now. Pathetic, Erik._

I tried to deny those dreams. I had a dream of Aria three nights in a row, and they always ended, like Christine, with our lips locked in a passionate embrace, my arms holding her to me tightly. I trembled violently. _I don't dream them on purpose!_

_There you have it, Erik. You are just a pathetic, desperate beast. Now, go watch Christine. She's the only one for you. You sold your heart to her, and after all, you cannot have two hearts._ The voice persisted.

I stumbled back thru into my hellish tunnels, making my way to the mirrors in the great Hall, the one at the entryway. Most everyone was there already, the orchestra already playing. I spotted Meg dancing with a young man whose name I did not know, Cecile with a glum looking ballet man. My Angel was not here yet. Suddenly I caught sight of a couple that froze my heart. Aria was dancing with Hans. They were dancing close, but not over close, but it was a slow song. My whole body shook as I put a hand against the cold glass. I could feel tears working their way down my face, in slow, agonized pain.

_What did I tell you?_ the voice sneered.

I curled up on the floor and let my tears run. I moaned softly as my heart was stripped bare of its protective sheilds that I had spent the last 2 years constructing. Luckily for me, the mirror was a 2-way mirror; I could see them, but they couldn't see me. It was also 3 panes thick, so not even my shadow was visible.

I was in pain; I felt as though every bone in my body had been removed as I leaned against the tunnel wall, trying to overcome this. When I was able, I stood up again and watched Aria and Hans dancing, crystal tears still dripping from my chin. Mon dieu...how I wanted to be out there, my arm wrapped around Aria, twirling her with careful elegance. I stared at Aria, at her contented face...at Hans's hand, resting chastely on her waist...pretending it was mine. My body heaved with another sob and I leaned my forehead against the glass, watching my lonely tears fall to the ground.

The attendant annouced the next arrival. "Mr. and Mrs. De Changy!"

My tears dried instantaniously as I forced myself to focus on Christine.

God. She was my Angel...she was still so beautiful! Her hair had been done up in an graceful bun, her lioness's mane tamed. A few chocolate tendrils framed her pale, pretty face, leading down to her pink, suculant lips. Her caramel eyes were dark with frightened anxiety, because she knew I was watching. My eyes turned sourly from her radiance to Raoul, the girly fop. I touched the hilt of my sword, reassuring it that it would feel blood tonight, if things worked out.

I watched Raoul and Christine hungrily, yearning for what could have been mine. A woman passed before my mirror, irritating me. Then she tapped the glass and smiled. It was Aria. I growled and responded. She moved and I returned my gaze to Christine. The hours grew later and later, and I noticed Raoul seemed determined to keep her away from the walls. I sighed. Why was I torturing myself?

A different voice than that of eariler urged me to see Aria on the roof. I followed the tunnels up obediently, my mind still consumed with thoughts of Christine. I opened the trapdoor from inside one of the great statues and froze for a moment. Aria sat, her knees tucked up to her chest, against the far statue, her head turned up to watch the brilliant fireworks. Her face illuminated every few minutes as one went off, making her eyes sparkle in such a beautiful way I had no words for it. I closed the door and went over to her shyly. Aria started and looked up at me, a sweet smile on her lips. "I was wondering if you were going to join me."

I sat down next to her hesitantly. "I saw you dancing with Hans," I said, the thought springing on me in anger.

Aria rolled her eyes and sighed. "He was the only man whose hands didn't wander."

I growled in menace, wanting to cause pain to such people.

Before I knew what I was saying, I blurted, "I wish...I wish I could have had the honor of dancing with you tonight." I shut my mouth hastily and turned my face from her in embaressment.

"It's not too late," Aria murmured.

I swallowed and turned back to her... holding out my hand tentitively. I sat, stunned, as Aria's hand slipped into mine before we stood up.

I nervously took up her hand and placed my own on her waist, my heart leaping as her fingers rested lightly on my shoulder. I had never danced with a woman, though I had taught myself to do so. Following some inner music of our souls, we stepped in time, forming an intricate couple's dance as had never been seen before. I obeyed some instinct...my hand slid to the small of her back and begged to pull her closer. She obliged; my cheek rested obliviously against her hair as I fell into emotions I had forbidden myself for so long. My lips parted and my eyes slid down...down...

_¨¨_

Raoul sighed tensely and sat down with Christine on a stone bench. "My love...I shouldn't have brought you," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her tenderly.

"Raoul, you can't hide forever. You are the Patron...it is your duty."

"I know...but I don't want to lose you again."

Christine smiled in a sad way at him. "Oh, Raoul...I'm so lost...let's go up to the roof and watch the fireworks."

Raoul was deeply troubled. "Little Lotte...if we leave the populated areas, that monster might catch us."

Christine looked at him reproachfully. "You have me now; please don't call him a monster."

The Viscount shrugged. Erik would always be a monster in his eyes. "What pleases you. Let's go to the roof."

They made their way deftly, avoiding heavily shaded areas and walking as quietly as possible. Christine opened the door in silence and walked thru. What met their eyes left them speechless.

_¨¨_

I do not know how long we danced. All I knew was that this was the best night of my life and I never wanted it to stop. Bit by bit our dance ended, and Aria's head came up from its previous position of resting on my shoulder. I stared breathlessly down at her. My eyelids fluttered down out of sync, and my hand slid up her back and cupped her face longingly. I knew what to do...I just had to draw up the courage. I brought my face closer and closer to hers, stopping in hesitation. Finally...my mouth closed over her top lip and my eyes slid closed helplessly. Mon dieu...Aria did not pull away. I could feel her leaning more heavily onto my chest, sending me waves of amazed bliss. My other hand rose and I buried them both in her hair as I had yearned to do since I first saw her tonight. My whole body trembled fervently as the feeling of..._rightness _overcame me. It felt so right, standing here, Aria's lips warming mine. Another feeling entered my scattered mind; I wasn't sure what it was. I never wanted this to end. Without thinking, after what seemed like hours, I carefully pulled back my lips, not moving my head but an inch. My breath came out in a mighty whoosh, my eyes opening in reluctantance. Aria's eyes opened with mine, and I gave her a bewildered smile, which she returned. Suddenly she turned her head to the side and gasped. I, dazed, followed her gaze and froze. Holy Mother of God!

Raoul and Christine stood in shock from the open door, their eyes widened in amazement.

I stared at Christine. _Forgive me, Christine! I didn't mean to! I love _you I wanted to shout. Instead, as one, Aria and I hastily pulled away. I fingered my sword and growled.

"Raoul...let's just go." Christine squeaked, looking like she might faint any minute. I wanted to cry. It was I- _I!-_causing her so much fear.

Raoul merely loosened his own sword and ignored her. "Well, chorus girl...have you seen the monster's face yet? How much is he paying you?" he sneered.

Christine and Aria began shouting at the same time, Aria's voice carrying far above my Angel's.

"He's NOT a monster!" Aria snapped, but her eyes said she had been deeply bruised.

"Fiery lover you got there, Erik." Raoul said silkily.

"Raoul!" Christine gasped.

I snarled and drew my blade menacingly. "She is _not _my lover."

"Christine is taken, Phantom!" Raoul did likewise and rushed at me.

Our blades met with chillingly harsh abhorance.

Christine and Aria both shrieked, but knew better than to interrupt.

I fought with all the strength I had, determined to kill the boy then and there. But apparently he had harbored the same energy I had, and attacked with the same intensity.

I saw Aria skirt out my my way from the corner of my eye, but any feelings I had had just a few moments ago were forgotten.

With mounting fury and frustration I bombared Raoul, to no avail. He scored the first blood- a slice to my arm. I roared and continued my assault. Suddenly he halted in mid attack and stared wildly to the entrance of the rooftop. I nearly beheaded him there, but glanced over. I stopped- Christine was gone! Raoul turned panicky eyes on me. "Where is she? What have you done with her!"

"I've done nothing. If you recall, I've been here fighting you." I said icily.

"Then you told your maid to take her!"

"Never! She wouldn't anyway."

"Pretty sad, Erik." he said slyly. "You can't even force a chorus girl anymore."

I rumbled at him and slashed his arm. Before he could return it, I strode into a trap door. I had to find Christine...maybe I could speak to her. Oh...to hear her sweet voice speak to me again! Raoul dropped in behind me. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I'm not letting you out of my site."

I sprinted tensely down the tunnel. To think I was helping the wretch! Perhaps..I could fool him and lead him to his death in the torture chamber.

No, find Christine. Kill the boy later.

My ears pricked as I heard the faintest sound of footsteps. A small, pretty laugh echoed back to me. My angel's laugh! Raoul, who was not as sensitive as me, remained silent. The quicker I ran the closer the noises got. Christine and Aria were talking in soft voices, like friends might. I nearly smiled. My Angel was so kind. When I was nearly behind them, one giggled again. I was shocked that I had confused Christine's laugh with Aria's; It had been Aria's before. Raoul rushed past me and touched Christine's shoulder. She jumped and spun, relieved to see her beloved.

Aria glanced at me but said nothing.

"What ever possessed you to down here, Darling?" Raoul simpered.

Christine smiled. "Aria figured that if we left you would both stop fighting and look for us."

I growled at Aria, who raised her head defiantly. "You men. You treat us as though we are a prize to be won."

Christine gasped in nervous amusement and Raoul's face screwed up in anger. But it was I who advanced on her. I was attempting to frighten her, but as usual it didn't work.

Aria furrowed her brow in annoyance and stood unmoved.

"What did I say, Phantom?" Raoul chuckled aggressively.

I roared again and launched myself on him. We fell to the ground and tusseled roughly, landing hits anywhere possible. Christine was yelling in fright. I grunted as Raoul slammed his fist right into my eye, and once more into my ribs. I abruptly felt a terrible, stinging slap on my back and rolled away from Raoul to meet this new attacker. It was Aria; she had hit me with the flat of my sword. She dealt a likewise blow to Raoul, who yelped and glared at her. Christine hung back behind Aria, throwing the both of us horrified, repremanding looks.

"Really! If you two don't both act like little boys! You are grown men, after all." Aria said commandingly. "Or at least I _think _you are."

Raoul got up and brushed past her to Christine. I smirked when I saw the shiner on his babyface. I reached up and touched my mask. It had, incredibly, stayed on throughout the whole ordeal. Aria gave the two of them easy directions back to the Great Hall. I stared beseechingly at Christine..._please...just look at me..._ Christine smiled at Aria and thanked her, then, finally... her gaze fell on me. "If you two don't mind...I'd like to speak with Erik alone."

I swallowed nervously. Raoul immediately began to make a fuss, but Christine silenced him. "Please go. I'll be along shortly."

Raoul sighed and followed Aria into the darkness.

Christine turned back to me, and she settled down on the opposite wall. Her face instantly dropped its normally calm demenor and became weary and sad. "Erik...I really don't know what to say."

I gazed at her beautiful face. "You... do not need to say anything." I whispered.

Christine's eyes snapped open and she stared hard at me. "But I do. I do need to."

I waited, flinching.

"Erik...I know you love me. This is going to make you feel terrible...but I must say it. You love me. I thought I loved you at one time. But that was before...before I really knew you."

What I heard was _before I saw your face. _I turned my head away from her to hide my tears.

"Erik, look at me."

It was futile to disobey. Her caramel eyes bored into mine.

"Aria is a good woman, Erik. If only you could see it. Erik...I cannot be yours anymore. I love Raoul; I'm _happy _to be with him."

I didn't want to hear about Aria. "I'm sorry...you had to see that." I motioned upwards, all emotion I had felt with Aria securely locked away far in my mind. "I don't love her. I love you Christine. There is no one else for me."

Christine shook her head. "Don't. Please. I'm not sorry I saw that kiss...it is the most beautiful thing I have seen, coming from you. Don't say you don't love her, Erik. I know you do."

I shook my head stubbornly.

Christine sighed once more and stood up, stooping to lift my chin to look into her eyes.

"I only hope you can realize it before it's too late."

She left me then, a star dissolved by the darkness of the night.


	9. Don Juan is Played

**Not much to say here either. This one's cute.**

* * *

_Chapter 8 Don Juan is Played_

I lied on my bed, mixtures of sleep and grief overwhelming me. Every time I woke, I could only think of Christine's words..._She did not love me. She did not _want _me to love her. _This resonance filled my head over and over; sometimes I understood and sometimes I didn't. Sleep was no better. Nightmares haunted me...of Christine, of Aria, of Persia...but I was _so _tired...

_I held Christine to me, kissing every inch of her face that I could reach. My heart pounded painfully as my hand slipped from her shoulder down to her hips...Christine shoved me away, her eyes cruel and hard. "Erik! Stop this. I do not love you. No one can love a monster."_

_I turned from her as I realized the leather mask had fallen from my face. Tears streamed down my face in a never-ending river. "Go Erik. Go away."_

_Christine turned and walked from me...and the shadows consumed her._

_I sobbed and rushed down a tunnel blindly, seeking comfort in Aria. I gazed at Aria thru the mirror; She looked as she had the night of the Gala, except she looked...odd. Her head faced the ground, its seductive red hair forming a protective curtain that hid her eyes. Aria's arms were wrapped around her waist in an anguished manner. "Aria!" I called to her, knowing she would rush to me in concern and hold me until my tears were shed._

_I thought I knew._

_Aria's head rose and her gaze met mine. Her green eyes brimmed with tears of pain and sadness._

_I stopped in amazment; I did not know what to say or do...I forgot my own misery. It was mirrored on her face, and it was a look I knew well. Her red lips trembled, and a desolate_

_tear trickled down her face like a moonbeam falling from its silver surface._

_She looked so immensely agonized that I moved to take her in my arms. But the closer I moved, the farther she backed up. I ran at her but could never reach her._

_Finally Aria's lips parted into words, each one slicing my soul until it was split in two._

"_You don't love me."_

_I stood in shame, unable to tell her how I really felt...because I knew now..but I could not tell her..._

_The room whirled for several minutes before I saw Aria, again... Aria and Hans danced together, too close...too close...the room seemed to be filled with an aura of desire and lust...Hans's hand snaked up her back and roughly brought her mouth to his..._

"_NO!" I screamed, tears roaring down my cheeks, beneath my mask._

"_NOOO..."_

A hand on my shoulder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed again, the last reminants of the dream filtering thru my mind.

I sat up in bed, finding my face wet with real tears. I gazed into the hazy face of Aria.

"Erik, it's ok! It's just me!"

_What the...ARIA WAS HERE!_

I snarled and bounded out of bed, seizing Aria by the shoulders and squeezing them with all the bruising power I could muster.

Aria shrieked in pain. "Erik stop it! You're hurting me!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I bellowed.

"I'm not g-g-going to tell you if you're..." She gasped out, finally wrenching herself from my hands.

I advanced on her, my face twisted in rage. Thank Almighty my mask was on.

I had never seen Aria so frightened of _me _before. Had I been calmer, I would have been humiliated. But right this moment I found it satisfying.

"WHY HAVE YOU COME?"

I grabbed her wrist and felt her bones give way slightly. I grinned wickedly.

Aria's eyes became more and more determined; finally she succeeded in pulling one hand away, and with all the force she could summon she smacked me across the face.

I yelped. Besides the stinging blow, Aria had also hit the bruise still in existance from my ordeal with Raoul.

I backed away from her, shaking my head, trying to lessen the ringing in my ears. I was suddenly reminded..._ "I may be a woman...but don't underestimate me..."_

I bored my eyes into Aria, advancing once again. Then...it sort of hit me...

_Aria, her sleeping body curled into me, my arms around her tight, my heart beating out of control._

_Aria, my lips against her, pressing with a certainty I didn't understand. Aria, her hands resting gently on my chest...Aria, her hair flowing around my hands like silk..._

_Aria!_

These thoughts passed rapidly thru my head, and I was left heaving for breath as emotions cut thru to me, destroying all the anger and hatred and misery on their way to my heart. Gasping, I stumbled back into a rocky wall, sliding down it feebly.

Aria cried out to me...but...

_Aria, Her beautiful smile surrounding me with simple happiness. Aria, telling me gently that she didn't care for Hans. Aria, hiding a secret from me..._

_ARIA! Her red lips under mine, granting me something I had never received willingly._

_ARIA! Her body warm against mine..._

"ERIK!"

A hand on my arm, shaking me urgently.

New thoughts entered my head, but I didn't like them.

_Aria, refusing to tell you of her Wednesdays._

_Aria, hurting you with your own sword!_

_ARIA, seperating you from Christine!_

That evil little voice sneered. _Stay neutral. _

I opened my eyes slowly and stared at Aria. Her eyes were wide with worry and I felt her hand on my chin, trying to get my attention.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a monotone, jerking my chin away.

Aria frowned and sighed. "It's been nearly three days since...since the Gala. I was worried."

"And I knew you wouldn't take care of yourself properly," she added, touching the sword-wound gently.

"Three _days_?" I muttered in surprise.

My brow furrowed. A thick, faint bruise ran down Aria's cheekbone, coloring the skin purple. I brought my hand up and stroked it. "What happened to you?"

Aria froze, hesitated; then: "I...I fell."

I growled and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me. "You are lying. _Tell me."_

Her face was...too close. I moved it back, blinking away unwanted feelings.

Aria bit her lip. "Andre and Firmin...questioned me." she said softly.

I sat up straighter. "Questioned you? On what!"

"You."

I roared. "WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?"

Aria looked at me, her eyes shot with hurt and disappointment.

"If I'd told them anything you'd be dead now. I said nothing, and I can't believe you thought I would."

She yanked her chin from my hand and stood up. "Get up."

I flushed, ashamed. "Why?"

"Because that's going to be infected," she said, pointing at my wound. I sighed and followed her. Aria had already set a basket down on a small table of mine and waited expectantly. I pulled a stool nearer and sat.

Making herself at home, she heated some water. Aria bid my remove my shirt. I hesitated before obeying. It did not seem like a very good idea...no matter how I tried to deflect them, the feelings I had were always near the surface, like a fish waiting for food.

I shivered as her slender fingers held my arm and cleaned it with utmost gentleness and care. I closed my eyes and looked away; If I looked into her eyes again I knew I would not be able to hold myself back. Aria wrapped it tightly and handed me another wet cloth for my eye.

"Are your ribs cracked?" she asked.

I answered that I didn't know; I did know, but that side of my mind I was most trying to repress wanted to feel her fingertips press into my ribcage. I felt goosebumbs raise as she did just that, asking if it hurt more than it should. I shook my head. She moved to my back, and was satisfied that the slap she had given me by sword-flat was healed well enough. I slipped my shirt back on and turned to her.

"How did you find me here?" I asked curiously.

Aria shrugged and smiled ruefully. "It wasn't easy."

I eyed the basket she had brought along. "What's in there?"

"A treat. But it will have to wait until I leave...so I guess I'll be going."

I grabbed her shoulder. "Wait."

She turned, her verdant orbs questioning me.

"Remember...when you played your life?"

Aria's eyes clouded in bewilderment, then cleared in understanding. "On the violin?"

"Yes. Would you like me to play mine?" I murmured.

Aria brightened and nodded.

I hesitated, trying to prepare her. "Aria...my compsition-Don Juan- is rather...overpowering and cruel sometimes. I don't want to hurt you."

Aria shook her head determinedly. "It's alright. Don't make it easy on me."

I gave her a chair and retrieved the first piece of Don Juan. I did not really need the sheet of paper, but...

I sat down at my organ, stroking the keys of my very first friend. We had our disagreements, sometimes; but she, my organ, was loyal to me.

Her ivory keys begged me not to play this terrible piece. It hurts. I patted the organ's black keys gently and eased the music from her.

I do not know how long I played; played furiously, gently, tenderly, icily, miserably, joyfully. Softly, loudly, murmuring, roaring, whispering, snarling. But the ending on Don Juan had changed...no longer anguished and alone... but something else.

Eventually I lifted my fingers from the keys, my breath ragged and labored. I had nearly forgotten Aria was there. My face was wet, from a mixture of light sweat and tears.

I turned to her, feeling immediately guilty and ashamed. I should not have put her through this.

Aria had fallen from her chair onto her knees, shaking. Soft sobs slipped from her mouth, making her shoulders heave up and down in an effort to breathe. Her head rose to look me straight in the eyes. Abruptly, Aria stood up and stumbled to me.

I didn't know what she was going to do...hit me or hug me?

Aria stared into me, her hand brushing my face. I swallowed, uncertain; a range of emotions were running thru both her and I. I could feel Aria's arms wrap around my neck finally. A hot, sweeping sensation overpowered me, and I pulled Aria to me tightly, burying my face the soft skin of her neck. I fought a moan as I became aware of Aria's slender fingers rubbing my neck in such a sad, tender way. I was quickly losing my control over these senses that ran thru me when Aria was pressed close. My eyes were nearly rolling back into my head for the effort. Her silky skin was begging for my lips to run over her neck, run over her face until I could again feel her lips in mine...

Another emotion was quickly overtaking me, and I did not know its name. But I didn't like it. I backed away from Aria, my chest laboring to silence the gasps issuing from my mouth. The new emotion faded, but the rest of me longed for Aria's warmth again.

Aria bit her lip. "W-well I should go." She murmured faintly. "Dress rehearsal."

"That's right!" I announced, glad for the conversation to keep me from recalling her against my chest... "The first performance is tonight!"

I was suddenly touched. Aria was the lead; she had a busy day ahead of her, yet she still found the time to come to me and make sure I was alright. Aria had made me of higher importance than her blooming career.

"Come...I will take you back." I said, holding out my hand. Aria's hand rested lightly on it. Memories of the last night her hand had been in mine entered; I got light headed. Pushing those disturbing thoughts from my mind, I lead her graciously to the little boat and settled her in it before shoving off.

"You...Are you coming?" I heard Aria whisper.

"Tonight? Of course." I replied nonchalantly. "Why would I not?"

I could feel Aria hesitating. "Aria?"

"I...I didn't know. I thought maybe you had something else to do."

I was completely confused. "Like what? Really Aria, why wouldn't I come?"

Aria shrugged and dropped her head like an injured child. "I just wanted to know. It...It's important to me that...you attend." she muttered.

My breath caught and I momentarily stopped pushing the boat along. It was important to her?

I was so confused.

I shook my head and did not answer her. What could I say? Did she think that something else would be more important to _me _than watching her perform?

I thought guilty about Christine. _She _would have been my top priority if she had been attending. I sighed and tossed my head from all those annoying deliberations.

I docked the boat and held out a hand to Aria. She grabbed it...then...I was falling forward and hit the water with a splash. Sputtering, I stood up in the shallow water and glared incredulously at Aria. Her emerald eyes twinkled in mischief as she splashed me, laughing mercilessly. Finally realizing the joke, I sent a wave her way. She shrieked playfully and retaliated in a likewise fashion. The water was freezing cold, but we were laughing so hard we didn't notice. I overturned the boat and sent her flying. She never came up.

Panicking instantly, I called her name as loud as I could. I heard a giggle from beneathe the water. I stared at the boat and smirked. I submerged myself and crawled under to the space Aria sat in. I came up to find her smiling at me. What a picture we were; sopping wet and acting drunk.

I growled. "Never scare me like that _again._"

Aria lips opened, and her beautiful laughter trickled out and over, flowing around and hugging me. "I think you're getting soft, Opera Ghost."

I grumbled at her inaudibly.


	10. The First Performance

**Finally catching you guys up.**

_

* * *

__Chapter 9 - The First Performance_

I settled myself in Pillar 5, ready to watch the performance. There was quite a turn-out for _The Love of Aphrodite _tonight...all seats filled- except, of course, Box 5. I looked out across the crowd, pride stirring in me. If it wasn't for _me _Opera Populaire wouldn't have lived up to its name.

The chatter of the people died down as the orchestra stopped its warm-ups and began the real music.

I smiled as Aria sauntered onstage, begining her song of seduction to Hans. Aria, I noticed, glanced up at box 5 for a moment before continuing. Hans, as Heracles, was lazing on a woddland hammock. Hearing the Goddess's call, her leapt from his rest and called to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite circled him slowly, cooing sweet words to her victim. Heracles fell willingly into her arms; after all, who can resist the Goddess of love?

I am ashamed to admit black jealousy crept into my blood as I watched Hans twine his arms around Aria. With a nervous swallow, I remembered that just today, my arms had been around her, my lips brushing her neck. I trembled violently as all those agonizing memories seeped into my mind.

Then I gave myself a mental berating. _You must stop this, Erik._ My mind repremanded.

_It will come to a bad end. Soon, you will not even be able to touch her without these feelings rising to the surface._

I sighed and rested my head against the cold marble. My mind was rational but...my heart was not.

_She can never be yours, Erik! Stop this! Aria will go with Hans; Look, even now, you can read his eyes. He loves her._

I shouted silently at my head to shut up. _I know, I know! ENOUGH._

I turned back to the play; Marianne- Athena- had entered the stage and was being furious.

The fight continued until Aphrodite laughed and sang:

_Sister, why do we fight over one silly mortal?_

_Go find another; the earth is rich with men._

_And, with wisdom or charm, who can resist a Goddess's call?_

Aria exited the stage, carrying herself just like Aphrodite did.

Athena- Marianne- cooed at Heracled to return to her.

_Heracles, remember you wisdom._

_Come with me, let me show you the ways of Athena._

_With my guidance you could rule a kingdom._

_Listen to my words, not hers._

_Come with me; Come!_

_Come; Even now, wisdom within you stirrs._

_Come!_

Heracles put on a bewildered look and stared from Athena to the place Aphrodite disappeared.

_Who am I, to have the attentions of a Goddess?_

_I am just a man._

_Athena's words are charmless _

_But against her I cannot stand!_

_Why they have chosen me, I cannot guess._

_I am just a man!_

¨¨

The play went on- indeed, a full 2 hours- but everyone held it in high regard. I noticed sourly that quite a few men stopped Aria, attempting to woo her with pink roses and seductive words. To my immense relief and bitterness, Hans politely saved her several times from the agressive suitors. Aria attended the cast party only for a bit before detaching herself. Hans sprinted after her. "Where you going?" he asked.

Aria turned and stared tiredly at him. "To bed! Aren't you exhausted?"

Hans shook his head and leaned closer to her. I only just caught what he whispered.

"Congradulations. You were perfect."

Aria smiled patiently and gave him a one armed hug before walking into the leading-actress dressing room. The very dressing room Christine had attained. It was filled with roses and flowers and cards for her and Marianne; mostly for Aria.

She quickly spotted the red rose I had left for her. A beautiful smile crossed her face as she smelled it and stroked the black ribbon.

"Are you still here, Erik?" Aria called in a quiet voice.

"Maybe.." I replied, pushing the mirror aside and grinning. Aria's eyes lit up considerably from their weary state and she threw her self at me. Caught off guard, I wrapped my arms cautiously around her. "How did I do? How did everything else seem?" she asked in an eager tone.

Before I could stop myself, I stroked her cheek and told her softly. "You were Aphrodite incarnate."

Aria laughed. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment to my acting or an insult to my non-exsistant charm."

I grinned. "You had quite a few suitors, I see."

Aria groaned and shook her head. "I hated them all! May the lustful idiots die some painful death. Thank God for Hans."

_And they will, if they hurt you. _I assured her silent.

Instead, I answered, "For Hans? He was one of them!"

Aria frowned at me. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw him; always close, always whispering soft words to you!" I almost believed it myself.

"_Tell _me we're not having this arguement again! I really don't _care _if he loves me or not! I don't love him, Erik!" she snapped.

"Then why did you-"

"He SAVED me from all those fools! Would you rather me get poked and touched or let Hans protect me!" Aria demanded.

I felt like she hit me. Of course I didn't want that. "I saw him whisper in your ear...and what did you do? You hugged him!" I said maliciously.

"I hugged _you _too! And answer my question!" Aria growled.

For that I was at a loss. I remained silent. Aria's eyes suddenly turned hurt and angry. I realized she thought I didn't care if she was touched. "Aria, I-"

"Forget it, Erik, I'm going to bed."

I followed the endless tunnel to go back home, nearly going all the way. I halted abruptly in my path and whipped around, towards the girls' dormitories. I knew no one else would be in bed yet, not even the youngest of the ballet rats. I crept in, taking a huge risk. Not thru the wall but thru the door, I walked without a sound to Aria's bed; she had changed and was already hard asleep, her glorius hair spread across her pillow. I swallowed with difficulty as my heart began to tremble. Aria was so, _so _beautiful. It wasn't the first time I had thought this, but now, in sleep, she truely looked like an angel. I hesitantly took the last step to her, tremors still running from head to foot thru me. My fingers reached out, begging to feel the soft skin of her shoulder beneath their touch.

_No, _a gentle side of my mind reminded, _do not touch her. Your fingers are cold. This strange angel would feel._

I definitely did not want Aria to wake up. How I could explain myself? Instead, I knelt before the bed and sang softly to her. In sleep, Aria smiled and murmured a name.

"_Erik."_


	11. Fevered

**Erik's Ange de la Musique: heh heh. **

**veritasa: Thanx, girl! Erik is an emotionally scarred guy, so he's not just gunna forget about Christine. I'm trying to stem the romance a little but its hard... Yeah, I didn't want Aria to be this perfect little doll. She rox. **

**PhantomLover05: Yep. Totally. Little beyond 'liking' though. Poor Erik.**

**Essenceofcrazy: blushes I'm flattered. Thanks!**

Chapter 10 Fevered

Andre and Firmin, the managers, sat quietly in the corner of a high-class bar.

"The first performance went without incident." Firmin mused.

"It was a wonderful first performance." Andre agreed. "Young Aria did well."

Firmin chuckled. "We've not had one so loved as her since Daae."

"Do you think the Opera Ghost has taken her under his wing, as a student?"

"No...she's not as good as that."

"She refused to answer our questions. I am certain they are aquianted."

"They must be more than friends. Could she possibly be his lover?"

Andre shrugged and growled. "I have no idea.



_I eased my hand over Aria's hip, feeling every curve and wallowing in it. Aria's hand slid suggestively up my chest, pulling my head down to her level. We moaned together as our lips met in a haze of desire and another sweet, tender, nameless emotion. I pulled her tight against me, feeling her bite down gently on my bottom lip. I groaned and trailed kisses down her neck..._

I sat up sharply, soaking in sweat. My lungs seemed to have contracted as I coughed and gasped for breath. When my head finally cleared, I lay back down, feeling strange. My head ached and my throat hurt. I tried to ignore it; I was probably just thirsty. When I finally stood up to face the day, however, my head swam and for a nausious minute I thought I would be sick.

I rested a trembling hand on my bedside table, steadying myself. When I rowed the boat over the lake, I wished I had taken the long way as my throat and head pounded.

Aria, when she saw me, rushed over. "Erik you look terrible!"

She tried to feel my face but I growled and swatted her hand away. "How do you feel after the first performance?" I changed the subject.

She stared suspiciously at me. "Well enough."

I didn't really hear her... memories of that fevered dream whirled in my already dizzy head.



These strange symptoms reaccured thru all of Tuesday and only worsed on Wednesday.

I knew I needed something to ease it but...I hate asking for help. So I merely forced myself to ignore and went about my duties. I sent a letter to the manangers, congradulating them on the spectacular performance, reminding them that my salary was due next week, and thanking them for reserving my Box. I have them under my thumb now, backbone broken, and I expect no more trouble from them.

I walked along a dark corridor, trying not to cough and ignoring the fatigue dripping from me. I hadn't walked this way in a while...I heard raucous, disgusting voices calling out from a room close by. I peered curiously thru one of the strangest trapdoors I have invented. It's a mirror on the wall, but its only a little one, and I can make it seem a painting.

All the nasty bastard men from the opera house gazed with licentious eyes up to 3 young girls dancing most immodestly, backs facing the crowd. I frowned in distaste and was about to turn, when the girls twirled around. My jaw dropped. _Aria! _

Indeed, one of them was Aria. I jealously realized her seductive hair was down for all to see. Fury clouded into my mind. _What the hell was she doing here? How dare those sons of bitches look at her!_

She had a catty smile on her face, but her eyes were black with shame and torture. Suddenly she looked up into the mirror, straight into my eyes.

Aria halted in mid-step, her orbs growing gigantic in horror. The other two girls stared nervously at her, murmuring to keep dancing.

The men shouted drunkenly for her to continue. Instead, finally unfreezing, she dashed from the room. I followed her, my soft voice calling to her to wait.

She finally reached her room and leaned against the door, her bare shoulders shaking as she poured her tears. I grabbed her shoulders and gently turned her around. "Don't look at me!" she sobbed. When she refused to raise her head, I pulled her into my chest, my tender heart melting. The feelings within me did not overpower, like usual...infact I really didn't feel anything right now. My head whirled, my throat ached...Aria said something but I couldn't hear her...

The room was moving towards the sky, because the floor hit my face with a painful thump and all went black.



I awoke much later, 3 hazy faces slowly coming into focus. Madame Giry, Nadir Khan, and Aria stood above, staring at me in concern.

Or, atleast, _Aria _was looking at me. Madame Giry and Nadir Khan carefully avoided actually gazing at my face...I realized vaguely that my mask was gone. I moaned and tried to sit up, but Aria pushed me me down, firm and gentle together. I glared fearfully at her still-foggy face, wanting nothing more that to run away and hide.

"Shhh," Aria soothed, her hand cupping the marred skin of my face. I groaned again, for no such sweet fingers had ever ventured to touch me on that ugly side.

Madame Giry and Nadir nodded to Aria and left us. My head fell to the side, cushioned by a pillow, so I could look up at Aria. _How did a bed get in here? _I wondered, my head feeling as though it was filled with mud. I heard her wet a cloth and wipe my sweaty face with a tender hand. "I'm going to keep you up here until you get well." she told me slowly so my mind could process it.

My swollen throat vibrated as I cowered in fear. I felt vunerable, away from the comforting darkness and the cover of my mask.

My shaking hand feebly covered the right side of my face, trying to hide my replusive skin from Aria. But I felt her own hand slip beneath mine, caressing the unworthy disfigurment so lovingly I started to cry.

"Oh Erik, don't cry. It's alright. I'll be right here with you as much as I can." Aria murmured, wiping the tears from my face.

I could see, beyond my tear-filled eyes, that Aria's beautiful lips had turned in a reassuring smile, and I suddenly realized how lucky I was. "Aria, I..."

"Shh. Rest. Madame Giry will look after you when I cannot, and Monsieur Khan will guard the room."

I could do no more than stare into her lovely face as she sang to me, lulling me into sleep.

It may have been just a dream, but I was sure I could feel her lips against my marred skin...

I woke again to voices; One I knew and one I didn't. I stared wildly up into the face of a pudgy, older man. I fought down a scream and looked away, turning so he could not see my ugliness. He, too, avoided it. Aria clasped my hand, massaging it with tender support.

The gray-haired man told her something and left. Shaking with fear and anger, I tried to say something to Aria, my fevered eyes glittering in raw fury. But I couldn't speak!

I panicked.

"Erik! Hush, stop. You're going to make it worse."

I ignored her, trying to force more than that strange rasping sound coming from my mouth. Suddenly Aria grabbed the sides of my face, her own coming down until it was a mere inch away from me. Needless to say, my frenzied panic abruptly stopped, and I stared into her mesmorizing green eyes, lost in a strange feeling of lightheadedness. I didn't know if this sensation was caused by Aria or my illness.

"Easy, Erik. You've lost your voice. Don't strain it any more." she murmured gently, sitting back down in her seat. I resisted the urge to pull her back, realizing in my weak state I could barely lift my own hand.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I had to bring the doctor in. You are very sick and I didn't know what else to do."

I tried to tell her it was alright, but my throat simply wouldn't function.

I looked at her in frustration. She nodded in understanding and handed me a pen and a piece of paper.

_It's alright. I was just...startled. _I wrote, my hand feebly trying to make the words legible.

Aria frowned at the writing in consentration, and I flushed. I knew she couldn't read it.

After a minute or two she made out the words and turned her soft eyes on me.

"I'm sorry. I knew it would frigthen you."

To my immense shock, Aria leaned forward and planted a warm kiss on the right side of my face. Her lips fit perfectly between the ugly disfigurments. I let my breath out with some difficulty, turning my head to her. I reached for Aria's hand, picked it up, and pressed it into my face, loving the gentle way she stroked the marred skin.

"Now Erik." She began sternly. "I don't care how well you think you are in the next few days; until you're cured you are _not _going down to your island. I'll get some of your clothes and stuff. But it's no place for a sick person."

My eyes widened in astonishment. Not to my island? I quivered slightly, in both fright and irritation.

_How will you stop me? _I wrote, watching Aria's incredulous expression with amusement. If I got to feel her hands on my face every _day_... oh, what heaven. Who would _want _to leave?

Aria frowned menacingly at me, her green eyes tinged with aggravation. Then they cleared with glee. "I'll put you in a straightjacket!" she smirked.

I grinned up at her. The door opened.

The Persian looked in, his eyes nervous. "Aria, you have a quick rehearsal in 15 minutes."

Our eyes, the daroga's and mine, met for a second, and he paled. I looked away, sighing.

Aria nodded patiently. "Thanks, Monsieur."

The door closed again, and I didn't want Aria to leave. I knew she had to, but...

Her lips turned into a gentle smile as she wetted a new cold cloth and covered my forehead with it.

"Madame Giry will come and check on you. Get some more rest." Aria said, hesitating.

Her fingers reached out, lightly caressing the right side of my face. I fought yet another groan, my eyelids fluttering down helplessly.

"I'll be back soon."

I wasn't even aware when she left.


	12. On The Mend

**Well this chappie's short. Poor Erik...pats his head**

**Erik: growl**

**Anyway. Onward, ye soldiers of...uh...Phantasma!**

Chapter 11 - On the Mend

I laid idle in bed for the rest of the week, in a constant waking-dream. I alternated being freezing cold and boiling hot. I could not think well and my voice was still rather hoarse. This fact scared me; what if I couldn't sing?

Aria was with me almost every moment. In that semi-conscious state, the only thing I was aware of was her fingers on my face and her voice in my ear. I knew the doctor visited several times more, but what he did and what he said I could not remember.

Today I was well enough to sit up in bed. Aria arrived with a steaming bowl of something that smelled delicious. I weakly raised my head and smiled.

"Complements of Madame Giry. She made it herself." Aria told me, her tired eyes smiling.

I looked at her in worry. Caring for me and keeping up rehearsals was wearing on her. I grabbed her hand and kissed it, trying to say something. She rolled her eyes and handed me a pen.

_Aria, you look exhausted. It's too much, curing me and being Aphrodite._

"I am, and what do you suggest? I can't let you leave my charge. You won't take care of yourself. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

I sighed. She was too good to me.

Settling on the edge of my bed, Aria brought a spoonful of the soup to my lips.

I hated feeling so helpless as my feeble body swallowed the food gratefully.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Aria queried before giving me more.

I shook my head. The last few days my stomach had been in terrible condition, and all I could keep down was water. But it was fine now.

She fed me half the bowl before I was satisfied. A thought came to my mind, and I scribbled it in haste.

_Is it Sunday today? The second performance is tonight?_

Aria nodded. "It is."

My heart drooped sadly. _I don't want to miss it._

Aria frowned sternly. "Yes, you do. You're not well enough yet." she leaned closer, grinning. "I still have that straightjacket."

I gave a chuckling cough but sighed again.

"How about this, Erik? I'll sing _extra _loud so you can hear me."

_What a grand idea! _I wrote.

Aria smiled and hugged me gently. "I'll miss you, though."

My heart swelled until I was sure it would burst.

I stayed in bed restlessly, straining to hear the play. Then Aria's voice finally shot forth, and I could listen! It wasn't very clear, but... I knew she was singing for me! I laid back, smiling.

Aria stumbled into the room at about 10, still in her Aprhodite costume. I stared at her in awe; for in the darkness of the night, she was still Aphrodite.

She yawned wide. "Did I wake you?"

I shook my head, still rather breathless.

"It was a nightmare, getting out of there...men right and left, so crowded." she murmured, sitting down on her chair.

I nodded. Currently, I was chilled, and I couldn't stop my shaking.

Aria turned her weary eyes on me. "Oh, are you cold again? You have three blankets..."

I nodded, trying to stop chattering. I wouldn't force Aria into any more work...

But to my astonishment, she sat on the edge of the bed and snuggled next to me, tucking in the volumous blankets. With a sigh, Aria's head rested on my shoulder in exhaustion, and I heard her mutter that she would just lay there until I was warm.

My eyes widened then fluttered, almost drunkenly, from the sweet, gentle feelings creeping into my skin. _So close, _I groaned silently. _She's so close to me..._

I wasn't thinking of possibilities, just...just that it felt so wonderful, Aria's warmness pressing against me.

My icy bones began to melt, and as I thawed, my head turned to rest on Aria's, and I sank into a blissful sleep.

To hazy sunlight I lazily woke, feeling peaceful and rested. I looked with shock at the beautiful copper hair splashed against my chest. My breath left me. During the night we had changed position; I had sunk down into the bed, and Aria's head had slipped down to my chest, rising and falling with my labored breathing. My arms were wrapped loosly, happily, around her slim shoulders and waist. I could feel a wondering, amazed, contented smile slip onto my lips as I reached up and stroked her face with the lightness of a breeze.

I felt much better today; I was positive my fever had gone down near normal. Aria shifted and sighed. I saw her eyes flit open, and she slowly brought her head up to stare me in the eyes. I gulped, nervous and flushing. Red colored Aria's face too, but she smiled sleepily. I began to return, but I realized my own smile had never left my face since I woke. The door opened without warning. For a moment, the daroga just stared from me to Aria in complete bafflement, and we back at him. Aria sat up abruptly, her blush deepening. "G-good morning, Monsieur Khan. Can- What is wrong?"

The Persian cleared his throat and gestured with fright to someone behind him. My eyes widened by the minute. _Mon dieu! _

Christine Daae walked into the room.

**Wow. The suspense. It's terrible, huh? Sticking Christine in there was kind of a spur of the moment idea. But Let's see how it turns out. I'm not sure myself.**


	13. What Have I Done?

**Well this chapter's rather depressing. Had to do it thought. sighs I'm sorry Erik.**

**Erik: growls **

**You always have me, though.**

**Erik: True. gives her face a kiss**

Chapter 12 - What Have I Done?

I blinked stupidly at her, my perfect Angel. She gasped in fright. I moaned, and Aria handed me my mask with resignantion. "I...I'll just be going, then," Aria said, her voice thick with embaressment and tension. I took no notice of her; My eyes were only for Christine. The daroga shut the door behind her and waited outside.

"Chr-Christine!" I stuttered, my cheeks growing hot in shame. She had to see me

with _Aria..._

Her face was still showing her horror and fear, but she managed not to whimper.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing here, Erik," she said, sighing, trying to ease her tense shoulders.

I laid there silently, my blood racing. She walked over - like a beam of light trailing on a floor - and sat in the chair, playing with her hands.

"I...don't know if you care...but I thought I should tell you anyway...I'm leaving. My friend has requested I join her while she travels into England and Italy."

I'm not sure why she's saying these things; but the thought of her leaving to go so very far away...my heart dies a little. "I...oh Christine...don't go so far..."

Something hardens in her delicious eyes. "Erik." she says in a firm tone. "I cannot give you anything, don't you understand? I cannot be yours anymore. I've said this once. Anyway..." she hesitated, seeing they way my face completely crumpled into unhappiness; unhappiness that had begun to fade came back stronger than ever.

"I..." she sighed. "I am here for a request."

"Yes..?"

"Raoul is staying _here_, in Paris. I want him to be alive when I return."

I turn from her. "What are you implying?"

"With me safely in England, he wishes to continue his duties as Patron. I want you to leave him alone."

I gulped with some difficulty. It is the hardest thing she can ask from me. But I can deny nothing from my Angel.

"I will not touch him." I whispered.

"Erik..." she began softly. "Do you remember what I told you the last time we met? On the roof?"

I don't respond.

"I want you to move on. She loves you Erik, but you're too blind to see it."

"Who does?" I muttered, my voice dull. I know exactly who she speaks of, but I cannot admit it.

"I guess you'll have to find out for yourself." Christine murmured. I can hear the frustration and anger in her voice.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye, Erik."

I turn my head back to her, trying to memorize her face. She tentitively pats my shoulder and gets up, disappearing from my world.

Tears stream down my face. _Oh Christine! _I yell in silence. _Don't leave me again! Please! I love you, can't you see!_

I hear raised voices from beyond my door.

"How can you do such a horrid thing?" Aria hisses.

"What do you mean? I came to tell him goodbye..." my Angel protests.

"It would have been better if you hadn't come! You broke his heart again!"

"Oh...I know! I'm sorry, Aria."

Aria opened the door and walked thru, Christine continued her voyage home.

I glare icy daggers at Aria.

"How could you say such terrible things to her!" My voice must have come back in the night.

"I- what are you talking about?" Aria muttered, the lie apparent.

"I LOVE CHRISTINE! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" I screamed, feeling wretched and furious.

"You're going to lose your voice again," Aria said, her voice soft. It is full of pain, and of sadness. She would not look at me. I felt even more shamed but it does not stop me.

"Answer my question! You're jealous of her, aren't you? Well you have good reason! You will never have her voice. YOU will never be as beautiful as her. YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!"

Aria's eyes filled with tears. "Your medicine is on the table," she choked out. "I'll send Madame Giry later."

She escaped from the room, but not before I hear her sobs of sorrow.

My eyes widen as I realize what I've just said, what ugly things I've said. And they are all lies. I staggered backwards onto the bed, removing my mask and heaving sobs into my pillow. Oh, I am such a monster!

_"You will never have her voice."_

My own words taunt me. You have a beautiful voice, Aria.

_"You will never be as beautiful as her." _You _are _beautiful, Aria, so so beautiful.

_"YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME." _Oh Aria, you are _everything _to me. You are all I have. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I _didn't mean it! _I cried out in my mind. _Oh I didn't Aria; And now I've lost you, lost the only thing in my life that means anything._

Aria, Aria! Please come back!

I thought about her fingers, tracing over my ugly face. It had never bothered her.

I thought about her lips, under mine.

Tears raged down my face.

_Oh, Aria. What have I done?_

Hours later, I still lie idle. The sobs that racked my body have not halted their torture.

I buried my face in a pillow and pretended it was Aria's shoulder.

A vicious voice slid into my mind. _Aria has been lying. You are a monster._

I trembled. _I know; I'm a terrible monster. I do not deserve her friendship. Oh, what have I done?_

_Bad things, dear Erik. Bad things. You can never be forgiven for these crimes._

My eyes snapped open and I whimpered. _Go away!_

_Remember, all those people you tortured and killed for the little sultana? Innocent people._

I continued to deny. But finally, the voices convinced me.

_You do not deserve to live anymore._

_What should I do?_

_Wait. Heal. Find a knife...just two little cuts on your wrists._

I whimpered again. _Will it hurt?_

_COWARD! You owe this to Aria! You owe her to leave her life in peace, so she can love Hans!_

I gulped and nodded to myself. _I owe it to her..._

_Yes, Erik. Yes. _That dangerous voice whispered. It was the voice of the devil; but it was right.

Madame Giry walked into the room. I turned and stared at her. She avoided looking at me, and brought me some soup and more medicine. "H-here Erik. How are you feeling?"

"Better." I replied softly, taking the soup and pretending to be fasinated with it.

When she prepared to leave, I called out. "Wait!"

She looked back to me with fright. I sighed. "Is-is Aria alright? Will- will she come and see me?" I had to see her, one last time before I slept forever.

Madame Giry refused to meet my eyes. "Aria is... rather busy with her rehearsals. She's requested that-that I continue your care so she can... consentrate."

I nod, letting my face fall so she will not see my grief. Tears poured down my face as thought they had never stopped.

The door slammed as Madame Giry escaped the room. I look around for a sharp object, and my eyes rest on Aria's violin. I get up and walk to it shakily, picking it up and fingering the strings. I sit back down, thinking of the time she played her life for me. My tears fall in the beloved instrument as I ease music from it, letting the comfort of music caress my soul.


	14. Forgiveness

**Phantomlover05- I know. . He's a genius, but stupid when it comes to Aria..**

**veritasa- lol. I'm with you, girl. KILL CHRISTINE! lol. She's an airhead.**

Chapter 13 - Forgiveness

I watched Aria sing from the Box 5 column, thinking longingly of "if"s and "what would have been"s. I shook my head sadly, consumed with those terrible voices in my head. I backed away, steadying my feeble body against a wall. I looked at the silver knife in my other hand, knowing what I had to do.

_It will be better for everyone, Erik. She will thank you for getting out of her way._

I nodded, making my way slowly back to Aria's little room. Tears flowing down my face, I laid a red rose on Aria's music stand. Sitting my carcass on the bed that had held me in the last week and a half, I continued to stare at the wicked ridge of the blade. I watched in fasination as the tip sunk slowly into the first layer of my skin, but not deep enough to draw blood. Someone gasped. I looked up at Madame Giry's back running from the room.

Unconcerned, I continued to press the knife farther into my wretched skin. A shining, crimson river of blood crept uncertainly from my vein and trickled down my arm.

_It will be better for everyone._

A scream shattered my lonely darkness. "Erik, don't!"

I looked up, my eyes glazed. Aria...

She seemed to float thru the mirror and rushed to me. The knife was removed from me, and I cried out in pain. "No..." I murmured, reaching for it. "It's better for everyone..."

"Erik. Erik, stop!"

A pair of small hands grabbed my face and jerked it closer to another face. I met a pair of green eyes sick with worry.

"It's better for you...Then I can't hurt anyone else..." I said to her, nodding wisely.

"Erik, you're hurting _me! _You're scaring me!"

"I'm sorry. It will only hurt for a minute..." My eyes come back into focus and I watch in horror as Aria began to cry.

"Erik, please!"

I let my eyes meet hers hesitantly. "I don't deserve to live, Aria." I admitted, but the look I got back didn't agree. A hand picked up my own and pressed it into Aria's lovely skin.

"But _I _want you here, Erik." she whispered, resting next to me and holding me. Before I know what happened, those evil voices disappeared and I was a blubbering monster in Aria's arms. "I'm sorry!" I repeated over and over. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please..."

Aria rested her head against mine. "I've already forgiven you, Erik. Hush..."

I groaned softly as her fingers caressed my face. I'd not felt them for nearly 2 days...I felt like I was dying...but a blissful death. I went limp in her arms, but she continued to hold me. "Shhh, Erik. It will be alright, hush, my friend..."

Aria gently rested me back on the bed and reached for some bandages. I struggled to sit up, but I felt so weak...so weak...I hadn't fully recovered from my illness yet.

I felt Aria's arms around me, helping me and settling my back against the pillows.

"I _told_ you not to move until I said," Aria muttered, trying very hard to disguise her distress.

I could only stare into her lovely face, my tongue frozen with some rare emotion.

I shivered as she wrapped the once-deadly slice in my wrist.

"Why were you trying to do this, Erik?" she asked, and she sounded as if I had cut her wrist and not my own. I felt ashamed; It was my fault.

"I..." Should I tell her about the voices, or would she think me insane?

"Sometimes..." I gulped. "Sometimes...the-darker side? yes- makes me do things...Oh Aria...I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those words I said. You must believe me!" I pleaded, grasping her hand and raising it to my face.

Aria sighed, and her shoulders seemed to sag further to the ground.

"Oh please, Aria, please! Don't be so sad!" I could feel tears pressing at the edges of my eyes.

Aria seemed to crumple and her shoulders began to shake. My feeble body burst into action, and shot from bed. I surrounded her with my arms and drew in her warmth.

"Don't cry, my dear, don't cry!"

Those tears that never failed me fell into Aria's hair. I sat back on the bed and cupped her in my lap. I rested my head against hers and sobbed with her. "Oh, Aria!" I moaned. I slipped my hand up to her face, stroking the beautiful skin there. Oh, but it was so soft, so perfect...I...oh...

I wiped away her tears, pressing her against my chest.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, together, but I could not cry with Aria so wonderfully close to me. I held her as she poured her tears, pressing my lips into her hair. I murmured soft words into her ears.

Finally, Aria sat up straight, bashfully wiping her wet face. "I...I'm sorry, Erik...I should not have lost control like that..."

I swallowed with a varying amount of difficulty and turned her face to mine. "You can give me your tears whenever you need to, Aria," I whispered softly.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she was still beautiful. She gave me a most tener smile. "Same to you. Thank you, Erik."

Mesmorized by her voice, I just looked at her, feeling my hands begin to pull her closer, staring at her red lips...

The door opened. Aria and I both jumped to a standing position. Madame Giry flushed nervously. "My apologies. I wanted to make sure you'd stopped him, Aria. I'll be going." she scurried backwards.

I was suddenly grateful for Aria. _She _was never afraid of me...I'd taken that for granted.

Aria sighed. "I've got to get back to rehearsals. They'll be angry with me."

I nodded. "Aria, forgive me..."

"I have."

A vague memory entered my mind, and I grabbed her wrist. "Aria, why do you dance? In that little room?"

Aria stiffened, a humiliated blush creeping up her neck. She sighed.

"Please tell me."

"When I came to the Opera House, I had nothing; no money, no clothes, nothing. The...the managers told me they could give me what I needed- _if _I did something for them. They didn't tell me what and I didn't ask. I was only supposed to...do that...until my debt was paid. I know it's paid now, but..." Aria monotoned, refusing to look at me.

I stood up- albeit shaking- and raised her head. "I'll take care of this."

"You really don't-"

I silenced her with a finger to her lips. The finger twitched; I wanted to stroke her lips, feel them...but I didn't. Instead, I brought my mouth to her forehead and let it rest there for a moment. Then I told her to go on to rehearsals. When she left I slumped onto my cozy bed, exhausted from the emotional fireworks I'd had. I snuggled into the blankets, wishing Aria was there too.

Two weeks later, Andre and Firmin read a letter eagerly. He and his team would be here in 2 days, and he was bringing 50 extra men. Two days and the Opera Ghost would be _dead!_ Firmin tossed the letter into the air with a victorious whoop. A maid found it there, and the gossiping girl reported her findings to her friend, Madame Giry.


	15. Fear

**NOTE TO ALL; When I say '2 weeks later' below, I do not mean 2 weeks after Andre and Firmin recieve the letter (from the end of the last chapter). It means in the same 2 weeks, if that makes sense.**

Chapter 14- Fear

Two weeks later; I'd solved the dancing problem. The managers sheepishly told Aria her debt was paid. I had been living back down in my lair for nearly 10 days, and the truth be told, I _hated _it. I missed the bright cheeriness, the peaceful comfort of Aria's room. But mostly, I missed Aria. I still saw her atleast once a day, but still...When I rested in her room, I was with her all day. Suddenly my island, which had once been the only place I could call home, was dark and dreary, bereft of Aria's warm smiles and beautiful hugs.

I missed her fingers on my face. I threw myself into my organ, but it really didn't give me as much support anymore- It lacked the _genuine _support of Aria.

I sighed and wondered if she'd be back in her room.

Walking along the tunnel, I peered into Aria's room. With widening eyes, I looked at her. She was sitting in a chair, looking fair miserable; her shoulders trembled.

I rushed thru the mirror. "Aria, what's wrong, mon cheri!"

Aria's tired, tearstained eyes looked startled. "Oh," she said weakly. "I didn't hear you."

I grabbed her hands and fell to my knees.

"What's happened? Aria..?" I whispered, wiping the small tears away.

Aria sighed and stood up, pulling me with her. She took off one of my gloves and traced the scar there; The scar from that knife.

"Erik...I don't know what else to do." She looked so _unhappy. _What was wrong?

"Aria, please make sense!" I begged.

"What else can I do for you Erik? I don't know how to make you happy." She murmured, dropping her head in embaressment.

I swallowed hard, emotions welling with in me. How could she think that- but no. That was my fault. Had I ever told her how much she meant to me? Of course not. I was too cowardly. But I had to try.

"Have I mislead you so?" I whispered softly. I lifted her head in my hands, my trembling hands, and rubbed a finger over her cheek.. "Oh Aria. I'm never happier than when I'm with you."

She looked so uncertain. My heart cried an order and I obeyed. Slowly, carefully I brought my lips to hers...my wildest dreams coming sharply into focus...My eyes shut, helpless to resist the notes my heart wrote.

Oh..._Aria._

My hand slid blissfully down her back, drawing her closer and closer until our bodies pressed with a beautiful solidness. My soul exploded as I kissed her, tentitive at first with growing fervor and assurance. Aria's hands rested on my chest, sending little shocks thru my body as one removed my mask and let it fall to the ground. Heat waves coursed around us, sweet warmness filled me, complete and utter exultation slammed into my breathless body. I sighed against her lips, and she moaned softly back as my tongue asked permission and explored her mouth. A hand was buried in copper tresses.

I pulled back, with reluctance, but not away, and stared, stunned, into Aria's shimmering, shining emerald orbs.

My mouth opened to speak, but I _had _no words. This was so... perfect. _She _was perfect...and right now, I didn't feel like a wretched monster. I felt...whole.

"Don't...stop." Aria breathed.

I obeyed with all willingness, holding her tight against me while her arms wrapped around my neck. Never ending joy...it is something I have never experienced before. I ran a hesitant hand down Aria's side, relishing in her wonderful curves. The sense of belonging amazed me. I felt as though I could actually _belong _here, with Aria in my arms. Heat increased as our kisses likewise increased from passion.

A new feeling was again taking over; I hated it. It was fear- plain and simple fear. I was terribly frightened and I didn't know why. I tried to push it away; why should I be afraid? But I couldn't. My brain took over and I pulled away and scrambled backwards.

Aria's eyes opened and stared at me, dazed. I stuttered to say something but my lips, now swollen from kissing, would not function. "I've...got to go..." I finally pushed out, and all but ran away.

Back in the maze of my home, I collapsed against a wall, my chest heaving and my body uselessly weak. I tried to get up but could not. The feelings serged back in, pounding me mercilessly. Aria's name slipped from my mouth as I recalled her sensational lips on mine.

With a moan I peeled myself off the floor and staggered homeward.


	16. Running

**Well...ready for a heart rending chapter? Get your tissuebox out. Don't worry too much, though- no one dies or anything.**

Chapter 15 - Running

_Aria's body lay beside me, the heat of love wrapping us like a blanket. She turned her green eyes to me and smiled tenderly. She kissed my lips with a certain careful way. "Don't stop..."_

"ERIK GET UP!"

I sat bolt upright in bed, having been shook by small hands. I stared wildly at a face until it came into focus. "Aria...?"

"No time, Erik, get up! You have to get out of here!"

I grabbed Aria's face and held it with a gentle aura. "Aria, calm yourself and explain."

She had frenzied tears in her eyes. "A maid found this letter and gave it to Madame Giry!" she moaned. "They will be here tonight; You must leave!"

I took the letter she proffered and read it with widening eyes.

_Dear Messieurs Moncharim Andre and Richard Firmin,_

_I will indeed help you in this dire need of removing the dangerous Opera Ghost. He is a threat to the Opera House and I am here to take care of removing that._

_On Monday night, the 14th, I will bring with myself 50 men to aid in flushing the man out and killing him immediately. _

_As to the subject of our wage for iradicating the man above, it will be 30000 francs._

_Sincerely,_

_Jean Fayette, Head of Police_

I looked up from the paper, completely bemused. Aria's orbs were frantic. "You have to get out of the Opera House! They'll comb every tunnel, Erik, you have to go! They will kill you!"

I forced my brain- one so used to running from bodily threats, into action.

"Aria...rest here for a bit while I gather some things." I told her gently, pulling her down on the bed and making her lay down. A wave of love and longing wash over me, and I'm tempted to lie down next to her. "Hush, my..." I couldn't say friend. It'd be lying. She's more than a friend.

Aria seemed to collapse. I rushed off, gathering what all I needed, including all the francs the managers had paid me. Suddenly I see Aria out of the corner of my eye, standing by my organ and stroking the keys. I walked over and laid a hand on Aria's shoulder. "Aria?" I whispered. She wouldn't look at me.

I turn her and tilt her face up. Aria blinked back tears. I know what she's thinking and I feel my own eyes brim. "Oh Aria, don't think we won't...I won't let you go that easy...We'll see eachother again..." I pulled her to my chest and let my silent tears pour. Our bodies trembled together; A life without Aria? But she couldn't visit me where ever I found shelter- someone would notice. Finally, Aria pulled back. "C'mon. You have to...leave fast." she mumbled, averting her eyes. I nodded and picked up a bag, the only bag I needed. I stared with yearning at Aria, wishing I could take something of hers. Something to connect us. Or wondering what I could give her. Oh- I did have...I rushed over to my desk.

On a whim I had bought a lovely silver necklace- it was simple and unadorned, and I had thought about giving it to Aria. I hadn't because I would have had to make up an excuse. Icame up behind Aria and clasped it on her neck. My fingers lingered a moment too long on her alabaster skin. Aria made me feel like I had given her a chain of diamonds. "Thank you, Erik," she choked. She thought along the same lines as me, and pulled the green ribbon that held back her hair. I felt that burning, needing sensation as I watched her red tresses drift back to her shoulders. "It-it's not much, but..." She laid it in my hand.

"We are together in more than just objects," I whispered, laying a hand over my heart.

Aria nodded. "Oh, lets go," she begged, "Before I lose it."

We walked thru a labyrinth of tunnels to the trapdoor furthest from the Opera House. Our steps became slower and slower, dreading the moment we had to part. But, unless we would have stopped walking altogether, we arrived. I dropped my bag and turned to Aria.

"Aria...I..."

_Tell her you fool, you may never get the chance! Tell her you love her!_

"I..." My eyes got wet from the shame. I couldn't force myself to tell her...

"I...will miss you so much."

Aria nodded and didn't bother to stem the tears pouring onto her face.

I held her face in my hands and tried to memorize it. Aria removed both my wig and my mask, and I sighed as her fingers traced my skin.

Eventually, however, I couldn't help it. I slammed my mouth on hers and pressed her against my body tightly, determined to have a little light in my darkness. The kisses were passionate and desperate...desperate to feel love before I went back out into the cold, harsh world. Our breathing was labored and noisy. I moaned loudly, and she replied likewise. My tongue slipped into her mouth, shoving back as far as it could, and Aria's leg curled around mine. I ran my lips down her neck as I had longed to do for a very long time before kissing her lips again. "Don't...stop..." I gasped to her.

When I had gained control-barely- I softened my lips on hers, and ceased all movement, and pressed my mouth into hers delictely- like our first kiss had been. My trembling hands buried themselves in her hair and Aria's rested on my chest. My heart pounded with the beauty of this moment. Exremely reluctant, I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. The tears on my face fell onto Aria's, and our tears mingled as we cried together. With a last loving, tender kiss, I whispered, my voice shaking. "Goodbye, Aria."

"Good b-b-bye, Erik," she sobbed. I pulled away, and picked up my things.

My head to the ground, my tears unstopable, and my sobs heaving my shoulders, I made my way, and I couldn't look back, because if I did I knew I'd never leave.


	17. Part II Without You

**Winter Rose Alchemist- Well thanx! Glad to get a new reader. Sorry you were almost late for school!**

**Veritasa- wide grin Yeah they won't get Erik. As you can see. But I hope this next bit brings tears to you all's eyes. It would make this author proud!**

**Also note, dear readers, there may be a myriad of spelling mistakes. Please forgive me; my word processor is totally screwed and doesn't even remember how to spellcheck anymore.**

Part the second

_I made my way out into the world, angry, frightened, and alone. I mourned every day for Aria, longing, wanting, loving. There was not a time in the day when I did not think of her, and every night I dreamed that she was with me. It was like going thru hell- again. And I wasn't sure I could get out. _

_Amazingly, I got a job- a good job. I was an agent for a musical reviewing company. It paid well, and it was a booming business. Thousands of 'musicians' clammered to have their work looked at. The police Andre and Firmin had hired looked no further than the Opera Populaire and did not bother searching the city._

_But my heart was slowly dying...after two months without Aria, my heart was dying..._

**Chapter 16 - Without You**

I walked along the Paris streets, unable to be in my cold, lonely house any more. But night-time was the _worst _time to roam the city. All I wanted was to be alone...but not alone. I wanted Aria. I had been thru this pain before, but...atleast when Christine left I knew she did not love me. Now I knew Aria might possibly, and for all I knew she could find someone else. I glared up at the night sky. _Why? Why, when I finally found someone...why!_ I didn't even know who I was yelling at. A whore slunk over and tried to curl herself on me. "GET OFF!" I roared, kicking her away and running. I ran to the stables- open all day and all night. I threw some money at the stable manand grabbed the closest horse to me. The man bridled it, and I leapt up, bareback. No time for the saddle; no time. I raced out, kicking the poor beast into a gallop.

I'm not sure how long the stallion tried to comply with me, but after around an hour, he slowed to a weary trot. "Poor animal. Mercy," I murmured, stroking its lathered neck. I had no idea where I was going, but my heart did. I turned the horse from the road an into the woods alongside us. We traveled thru the trees and crested a hill, and I saw the molten-red sun spilling over the horizon. _So beautiful...like Aria..._I slipped off the stallion and caved into a shaking, trembling, broken heap. Sob after sob raked my body. "Aria!" I wailed. I ripped off my mask and wig, remembering that day here. My arms closed tightly around her, Aria sleeping peacefully in the cup of my body.

I remembered her gentle fingers, wiping my face with a cloth when I was sick and helpless.

I remembered- vividly- our first kiss, that strange, uncertain night on the Opera House's roof.

I remembered the various ways that she had comforted me, anywhere from holding me to singing for me. I drew Aria's green hair-ribbon from my coat pocket- where it stayed, always- and rubbed it against my face.

The stallion, in search of good grass and rather concerned, nudged me in the back. I sat up, about to give it a sharp reprimand, but instead looked at his soft, liquid brown eyes. "Sorry, sir," I muttered, stroking his nose. Maybe I should get a pet.

A breeze tickled my neck, and I looked back toward the sun. With a sigh, I stood up-stiffly- and mounted the stallion again. Tired of life to the bone but forced to live, I turned him homeward.

The stable man, a older man, took the stallion back and took in my ragged apperance. "You need a lady, mister."

I sighed. "No one but Aria," I said, smiling sadly at him.

A look of amused understanding crossed his face. "Aria, the pretty opera singer? Prima Donna, they're saying. You'll be 'ard-pressed, man. She refuses ter see 'er 'oard of swooners."

I bristled. "How do you know her?"

"Put yer feathers down, good man. Everyone in Paris 'as 'eard o her lovely voice. Jus' about everyone's seen 'er sing, too. Where've you been?"

"I've been...away for a while. What do they say about her?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Oh, a shame they say. She used ta be the pride of da Populaire, didn't she? Sang every weekend. But as of lately, the rich folk say, she's a lost 'er voice. The 'aven't seen 'er sing for nigh on three weeks!"

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, 'm not _tha _informed. It's not been said why, see. But the richies are missin' 'er...they'll find out soon, I reckon."

I drew a shaky breath. "Thank you, Monsieur." I gave him some extra money.

Aria had not been singing for 3 weeks? What could be wrong? My mind went into hyperspeed, worrying itself silly. She'd just strained it.

No, someone had slipped something into her drink. No, someone had beaten her until she lost her voice.

She'd been attacked and raped!

I lay in bed, panicking. I could not stop thinking about it. I atleast had the consolation that she was seeing no suitors. Or was it because she'd chosen someone else already?

_Must go see her. _My heart said.

_No, you will put her in danger by returning the Opera House. _My head argued.

I got up and played my piano- it wasn't as good as my dear organ, whom I longed to have- but it was well enough. I pounded the thing all night.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I awoke with a start. I had dozed off over my piano keys.

_Knock, knock!_

Someone at the door? Who could it be? I checked my mask, slipped the lasso up my arm, and cautiously opened the door. My eyes widened. _Hans?_

Flopped over black hair; pale skin; black eyes. It was Hans.

"M-monsieur Bennette. Can I help you?" I stuttered, at a complete loss.

"I hope so, Monsieur."

I opened the door wider and let him in.

"What can...I do for you?" I asked, bewildered. "How did you find where I live?"

Hans sighed deeply. "I will answer the latter first; the former is the reason I'm here.

I've been searching for you nearly 2 weeks. You hide well, Monsieur Erik."

My eyes immediately narrowed. "_How do you-"_ The fop cut me off.

"All questions will be answered, just a moment! Monsieur Khan would have been quicker in finding you, but I am sorry to say he is frightened of you.

Now, to why I have come..." Hans dropped his eyes and removed his hat, twirling it with hesitance. "Well, Monsieur...it is this: Aria."

I froze, my breath catching. Fear colored my voice as I whispered, "What has happened?"

Hans's eyes got very sad. "She's sick. So sick; we've done everything we can for her, but..."

My hands began to tremble. "Mon dieu..."

"She won't fight it. She says she's cold but she's burning up; the fever won't come down...and she's lost her job. We've been pooling money- Madame Giry, Monsieur Khan, and I- but it's not enough..." Hans dropped his eyes, a flush reddening his neck. "She calls for you, in her sleep."

I felt suddenly dizzy. "Take me to her; Please..."

"Alright..."

On the way- he'd rented a carriage- he explained how, while she was sick, she had told him everything about me.

I could barely hear him. Feelings of fear and excitement lit a fire within my heart; I was going to see her!

We arrived to the front of the Opera House, but I took Hans in thru a secret way. He understood and I did not have to explain. I knew the tunnels better than I knew the streets of Paris still, but right as I glimsped the mirror of her room, Hans grabbed my arm.

"Yes?" I muttered, impatient.

His eyes were unnaturally hard and demanding. "Aria has told me _everything_. You have broken her heart too many times, and God forbid I let you do it again!" Hans hissed.

My head fell, and I stared unseeingly at the ground. "I know," I murmured, my voice soft. "And in breaking hers, I broke my own."

But that wasn't good enough for Hans. "This isn't about _your_ heart, it is about hers!" He snapped.

I nodded. "Then there is nothing I can say; I have broken a thing more precious than diamonds and gold, but all I can say is that I am sorry."

Now he seemed pleased.

We continued up to the mirror-Hans pressed the switch. I stepped in, and the instant I saw her, my heart began to bleed. My breathing became heavy and quick as though someone was crushing my chest. Forgetting all about Hans, I covered my frightened heart with a fist and let out a soft, tiny moan. Hans told me not to wake her, and left us.I shook.


	18. Mending Hearts

**I dedicate this chapter to 2 of my favorite fellow phan phiction writers here on My-Echo and Des Ires, I love you guys! Thanx for the great stories! For the hope that you will someday read this story, I wish I had your incredible genius!**

**- veritasa- thanks! You make me feel good! **

**That said, proceed in reading yet another highly emotional chapter. Don't you all agree with me that Erik is a very...emotionally unbalanced man? Is he crying to much or does that add to the story?**

Chapter 17 - Mending Hearts

For a long moment, I trembled, not so silently, gazing at her. She was as beautiful as I remembered; Aria's red hair splayed across her pillow, copper rays of sunset against a white sky. Her alabaster skin gave off a radiance no poet in the world could describe. Finally, I staggered over to the bed and stared into her face. Her beautiful green eyes were closed.

Now that I was closer, I realized something was terribly wrong. Aria's skin was so white it nearly blended with her linen bedding; Her crimson lips stood out, tempting me. She had dark circles under her eyes, and heat seemed to radiate off of her. I brushed my hand against her forehead; she was blazing!

"Oh, my love," I whispered, and sat down in the chair beside her bed, my body shaking hard. I picked up her hand and caressed it.

And that's when I see it. The plain silver chain around Aria's graceful neck; memories and tears flood me, and crystal drops fall on her hand.

She stirred. I shot up from my chair and leaned over her. Aria's eyelids fluttered open and stare up at me. My whole body shook, and I cannot speak for joy.

"E-erik?" she whispered, her voice feeble.

"Yes!" I breathed back, a soft, dazed smile entering my face.

"No!" she muttered, and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm dreaming, this isn't real, just another dream..."

"No, no, Aria, I'm here!" I stutter gently. And I cannot withold any longer; I slipped a hand onto her face. "It's me..."

Aria turned back.

"Oh, God! Aria, I've missed you so...much..." My voice choked out, and I leaned down and buried my head in her shoulder. "So much..."

I pulled back a little and stare into her eyes.

"I missed you too, Eri-" she began, but instead began to cough. Her body was thrown forward in an attempt to issue the air from her throat, but she was too weak.

I lovingly slip my arms behind her back and hold her up.

Finally the coughing stops, and Aria sort of collapsed in my arms. Instead of setting her back down, I press her against my chest, needing her warmth.

She smiled up at me, her green eyes sparkling from fever, but behind that, I see broken.

Her eyes are broken, shattered, stabbed, wounded, hurt, sad. Why? Because I left? Would...it have effected her so?

I reached over and got the cold cloth, wiping her face with it. Tenderly, my fingers caressed her skin while the cloth cools it. Soon, her eyes closed in weariness, and I sing to her, my voice as soft as the night.

I stay with her for the rest of the day; I do not stir. She slept most of the time, but restlessly.

Nadir, Hans, and Madame Giry walk in the room. I stared rather annoyed at them...

Nadir eyes me cautiously but says in a soft voice, "We need to discuss her living conditions. Will you step outside?"

I growled, laid Aria's hand next to her, and followed them out the door.

"Hans may have told you; she lost her job."

I nodded.

Nadir looked down at the ground and sighed. "The managers also made her continue...her dancing."

"WHAT?" I roared. Pure, malicious wrath burned into my blood. I began to pace.

Hans sighed, rather irritated. I turned back. "She could live in my home."

Nadir and Hans mused for a moment, then nodded.

Madame Giry gasped. "No! That is not right! The shame-"

Hans and I, both ignorant to the rules of proper society, frowned. "Why not?" Hans asked.

"It is not appropriate! To live with a man one is not related or married to..." Madame Giry trailed off, shaking her head.

"Do you have a better idea?" I growled to her.

But she didn't. "Well...I suppose...under the circumstances...as long as Meg and I check on her every day..."

I sighed. "What ever seems necissary."

We talked over when and how, and decided the sooner Aria was out of the drafty, dirty Opera House. She would be brought over to my home tomorrow. I hated to admit it, but my blood pounded...every day...after so long without her I would be near every day!

Though I was loath to obey, I left the Opera Populaire to prepare my home for Aria. She would, of course, take my bed. My house was not large, but it did have a guest bedroom I had used for storage. I bought a stout, small bed and frame; I would sleep on it. After all, I rarely slept anyway.

I stocked up on food, as I eat very little, even now. But Aria I knew ate like any normal person should.

Suddenly, walking by the many shops and stores along a street of Paris, I spotted something. It was a wedding-band. Very simple, it was. A single, glinting silver ring with one lone diamond set into it. I imagined for a moment, letting my mind fantasize over asking Aria for her hand. I knew I had to get it; so I did, along with a pretty pendant of emerald that would match her eyes.

Back at home, I paced, anxious and restless. I shamelessly cleaned the bedroom, living room, and tidied the pantry. I may be a man, but I _do_ like a sense of orderliness, and I had learned to cook for myself. I knew Aria would be proud. And still, I waited.


	19. Together Once More

**Well...the end of this story looms ever nearer...**

Chapter 18 - Together Once More

I peeked into the bedroom; Aria was asleep. She had arrived nearly a week and a half ago. Mostly, Aria slept, but I didn't care. I slipped into the room, sneaking over to her bed. We had not been able to talk for a few days; She felt almost recovered one day and had been, against my will, up on her feet. It had taken until today for her to regain her strength.

I watched her sleep, a peaceful smile creeping upon my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an unfamiliar book lying on the edge of Aria's bedside table. I picked it up, fingering the deep green leather cover. I flipped it open lazily, and froze. Written in messy, large letters, was:

_The Diary of Aria Silver_

_'Ware my wrath!_

I chuckled nervously at the second line, then stole a guilty glance at Aria before I sat down and picked a random spot.

_The first of December, 1872_

_I have arrived completely unharmed from Grandmama's, except for an unrelenting black mood at seeing my dictatoring parents. God forbid they continue to oppose me._

_Why should I have to fret over my reputation when I become an opera singer? All of those bloody suitors are so boring, though Pippa in all her charm seems to steal half of mine. The only one I ever showed interest in was shocked by my boyish ways when he found out more about me. Fools, all of them!_

_Aria._

I smiled inwardly, and skipped several pages ahead.

_The 24 of December, the same year for now._

_Oh diary; I thought I was the worst off person in this entire world. I am wrong._

_I have aquired my dream job, at the Opera House. The managers accepted me readily, and the ballet teacher informed me to beware of the House's legendary "Opera Ghost". _

My breath hitched as I read on,

_I must admit I scoffed them in my head, taking them for fools. A man living in tunnels...beneath an _Opera House_? What foolishness!_

_But, as I settled into the dormitories, and was shoving some things under my bed, I spotted a nail sticking from the wall. I thought it was merely a nail that a builder had been too lazy to hammer all the way, but I didn't want anyone to hurt themselves on it. So I tugged it, and to my complete astonishment, the wall opened! I ran to Meg and wheedled her into exploring, although she kept talking about 'The Ghost's wrath.' Now I was a little more inclined to believe, but then I thought it was a _real _ghost, the remnent of a dead man. What harm could come to that? But, just in case, I kept my hand up._

_A lasso was throw over my neck, and I almost died of surprise. When I turned, I met the most woe-begotten man in this world._

_He was tall, very tall. His clothes were all black, so black that his legs faded into the darkness of the tunnel. I couldn't see well, but I could make out his face fair enough._

_He had very pale skin- which could have been fixed with a few days in the sun, with a white mask covering most of the right side. His black hair was neatly slicked back._

_But his eyes; Beautiful green orbs that wailed in agony._

_When Erik- that's his name- finally released me, I knew I'd be back. Because we share common grounds; He loves music, he has no family, and he is lost, like me._

_Aria._

My hands slightly trembling, I turned the pages to a further date.

_Sometime. Whenever._

_I've a new friend. Dear Erik; we have met several times now. I do believe you could call us friends. I simply can't resist being around him...sometimes what I say makes him smile; Such a beautiful smile! He's only laughed once, but such a wonderful sound. Like...I don't know, but a deep, sincere sound. I really enjoy his company- a lot more than these horrid girls in the dormitories. One thing happens and they blame it on Erik...they say he has yellow skin and hollow eyes. They are so cruel!_

_I have been- amazingly- appointed to the part of Aphrodite. That's not going to up my points with the darling hags. It is a strange role but rather fun...and Hans is ever the gentleman. What a wonderful beau he would make!_

I suffered several minutes of raging jealousy before reading the next bit.

_But he is not nearly as handsome as Erik._

_Aria._

I read on, my heart becoming more and more ashamed of itself.

_Oh...my heart's gone away, diary. I played that special piece for Erik tonight..._

_and in my passion for it, I cried. I didn't see him get up, but suddenly his arms were around me. We were so close together, so close. I was filled with the strangest sensations, diary. A niave girl like me is unused to such things..._

The next passage made those instant tears pour.

_He finally came to see me, on the roof. He looked so beautiful in the lights of the fireworks. Erik, his face very timid- more timid than I had ever seen him- asked me to dance._

_I said yes, of course. Oh, the wonder of his hands! His arms around me; I couldn't breathe, diary. My heart was speeding out of control...I wanted to shout out to the whole wide world. "I love you!" I wanted to tell him. But my mind- not my heart, for it knows no rationale- knew that he did not love me. Erik only puts up with me because I'm all he has, and the truth hurts, diary. But it seemed so real. When he pulled back, his eyes were so amazing. They are usually so broken, but they seemed to be shining, and I fantsied that he looked happy._

_And then, it happened. Oh...the feeling of Erik's lips on mine! He was so tender, so shy...the same way I felt. I could feel his heaving chest beneath my fingers...I felt his own in my hair. It felt so real..._

My hands shook, my body shook...my heart quaked in an effort to keep reading. _She loved me! She loved me! _

_...But, like everything good in this world, he pulled away to see Christine. Ah, Christine. She's a masterpiece, and I can understand why Erik fell for her. Diary, he'll never love me, not when someone like her is around. She seemed to just glow._

_It is alright to dream; but dreaming too far just wounds the heart. It's better to stay with both feet- and both mind and heart- on the ground._

_But nothing will change...because I love him._

_Aria._

_Someday in some year._

_Erik is terribly sick. Luckily I caught him before Death did...I saw his face for the first time- I mean all of it. I was a little frightened, I hate to say, but it didn't take me long to adjust...I just hadn't known what to expect, so once I overcame surprise, I realized he was the same, beautiful Erik as always._

I was getting closer and closer to a total breakdown. Tears rushed down my face.

I read the diary, my anguish growing.

_Christine came to visit Erik today,..._

I gulped knowing what was coming next.

_...What things Erik yelled at me. I feel as though...as though I am on fire. I wish he would have done anything- _anything-_ else. Hit me, hang me, kill me. But not tell me I was worthless. Not that I meant nothing to him. Oh diary, I am dying._

My hands shook harder and harder; I let a moan of grief slipped from my lips. After a moment of struggling, I forced myself under control. I _had_ to finish reading this. I _had _to know she still loved me. Unable to finish that entry, I skipped closer to the end.

_I thought the worst thing he could do to me was tell me I meant nothing. Now I know Erik can do worse. He had to run from the Populaire, but...I wish he wouldn't have taken my heart along._

_I'm finding it so hard to let him go, diary...Nothing is fun or enjoyable anymore when I realize I won't be able to meet Erik afterwards and laughing with him about it. I don't sing as well because I know he is not listening. Reyer and Fayette haven't noticed, but dear Meg and Hans have. They, Madame Giry, and Monsieur Khan continually ask me what is wrong. I can tell Madame Giry and the Persian, because they know Erik. But they wouldn't really understand...They are both so afraid of Erik, and Nadir treats him as both a god and a monster. I cannot stand hearing him talk of Erik like that._

_Aria._

I turn the page; She's sick now, I can see. The writing is faint and hard to read. I swallow with difficulty.

_I thought I would get over Erik, move on, but I cannot. Oh, I cannot! I miss him so, so much. I cannot sing anymore, my voice is broken. Hans and Meg and Madame Giry are so kind, to care for me. In my vurneralblity, Hans gently presses his court. I love Hans dearly, but not for a beau. No, no one but Erik. Hans caught me crying today and demanded to know what was going on. I told him everything. He didn't take too well to my love of Erik, but otherwise was content to listen and hold me while I poured out my story._

_Oh diary. I love Erik so much; I'm dying of love. I know I'm getting closer to Death's gates. I can read it on the faces of my friends. But, I know it is ridiculous, but without Erik I cannot live. Not a day goes by when I don't think of him. I love him, I love him, I love him!_

"Erik...what're you doing?"

I shook so hard I could barely keep my seat. Sobs began to rack my body, tears began again to rush from my eyes.

"Erik?" Aria asked, sleepy and worried.

I stand up and turn, my sobs growing louder as I stare at her. _Oh, the torment I have had without Aria...she has had it 10 fold!_

She opened her eyes and looked at my screwed up, agnozied face.

"Erik- Erik, what...?" she saw the diary. "You...read my diary...?"

A hot flush colored her pale face. She reached for it, but I clutched the book to my heart.

"Aria..." I wailed.

I let the sobs pour, my shoulders wrenching from them.

I dropped the book and slowly sit down next to Aria, tears dropping onto her blanket.

"Aria!" I whispered tearfully.

"Erik...I...I want to talk to Erik!" She said, looking stern.

I didn't understand.

"You are the Opera Ghost." She murmured, reaching up with a weak hand and removing my mask and wig. "_Now _you are Erik."

I crumpled over her, my anguish complete. I slipped my arms beneath her and hold her close, burying my face in Aria's shoulder.

"Aria! Aria forgive me...I'm so so so sorry!" I moaned. "Please, please...forgive me...I didn't mean...I was so scared...so frightened...Oh _please, Aria, please don't hate me! _I don't deserve you, not at all! Please please please, forgive me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you so much! S-s-so m-m-much..." I dissolved into loud sobs, unable to continue.

I felt Aria's arms slip, feeble, around my waist. One of them trailed up my back, and her fingertips caressed the back of my head.

"Shhh, Erik...did you not read it? I do not hate you...I can never hate you...you are forgiven."

My sobs began to dissipate; I shifted my position, lying beside her, sinking swiftly into sleep as she breathed soft words into my ear.


	20. Tell Her the Truth

**Bella- LMAO! You joined Awesome. ps...You have brownies?**

**leann2712- Probably true; But he really loves her and a) they've been parted for awhile, b) He was ashamed of how much he'd hurt Aria, (c) he needed a cookie.**

**Lady Moonglow- Well thankies!**

**PhantomLover05- LOL! Aria probably would've, but she was half asleep. And she hates it when Erik cries.**

**PhanPhic-adict- Thanx! So glad to have another reader. I'm glad you like. I'd like to think Erik would love me for it, lol. And yes...Raoul...should...BE IN A PASTEL PINK CHEERLEADER COSTUME WHILE HE SCREAMS AS I CUT HIS MANHOOD OFF! BWHAHAHA! Sorry.**

**veritasa- Well I haven't decided about her job; probably get it back. glad you're still with me!**

**Indara-Rose- Good!**

**OMG look at all these reviews! cries I'm so happy!**

Chapter 19 - Tell Her the Truth

"I KNEW IT! AHHA! YOU GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW, MONSIEUR ERIK!"

A screeching voice made me jump straight up. I stared wildly at Madame Giry. Her steel gray eyes were happy but stern at the same time. I heard a shamed little giggle, and I glance down to see Aria, blushing and avoiding Madame Giry's eyes. For a moment, I was breathless. I had slept next to an _angel. _Stuttering, I tried to explain what happened to Madame Giry, but instead of listening, she came over and began to swat me. "Out out out! You bad man!" Now that I am nearly a normal man, she is not afriad of me.

I yelped and scurried away. I listened with glee as Aria laughed, her joy trickling around me.

I paced back and forth in my room, fear pouring off me like rain off a building. _I have to tell her...I have to tell her...have to..._

Aria was now almost well, only a little weak. Right now, she was reading a book in the living room.

_Just do it, Erik! You can kill the most pathetic man, you can frighten anyone you meet, but you cannot tell her...you cannot tell her the truth..._

I gave a scared, dry sob, and passed a hand over my face. Leaning against the door, I -with some difficulty- collected myself. I opened the door and walked to Aria. When I saw the back over her head, I nearly had to run away again.

_No. You have been causing her heartache, wondering how you feel about her._

I steeled myself, and walked to her, tremors running thru my body. "A-aria?" I whispered.

She looked up, smiled. "What is it Erik?"

I knelt before her and took her slender hands in mine. She tossed her book to the side and stared intently at me.

"I...I have som-something to tell you." I breathed.

"Alright- one second."

I start to protest; I have to tell her! But her hands land on my face, unexpectedly.

I gasped, my eyes closing in pleasure as she removed my wig and mask. Aria's fingertips dance on my face.

"I wanted to Erik to tell me, not the Opera Ghost." she said.

I shuddered, then stood up. "I-I gotta go..." I lost my nerve.

Aria grabbed my hands. "Erik, wait..."

Trembling, I knelt before her again, taking her hands again.

"Aria...I..." I gulped, fear poisoning me. "Courage, Aria..." I picked up her hand and rubbed it on my face before returning it to her.

"I..."

_I love you...I love you...just tell her Erik!_

"Aria...I...what I mean to say, i-is..."

I looked up to her eyes, those green eyes that stare into me, tenderness and love filling them. I, shaking, force the words out.

"I love you." I finally murmured. I flinched as Aria's eyes sparkle. She says nothing, and I duck my head, wanting to run away.

Aria took her hands back, and I trembled. So..she doesn't love me...

Then...her fingers on my face, caressing me as they have never done. I gasped, trying to stay conscious. _Oh, Aria!_

"_Erik." _Her voice flows into my ears like music...music...

I forced my eyes open, and stare into hers. They are so intense...so full of emotion...of..of love..and tenderness...they are coming closer...her face is inches from mine and closing fast...I cannot breathe, cannot think...so wanting, so needing...needing to know she loved me, she wanted me...time was stopping, just for us, as her lips finally land on mine...

After the initial shock began to wear off, my eyes slammed shut...I moaned, unsure whether this was _real..._or just another dream...I, ..._oh_...I kissed her back; sloppily, however, because I had little control over my muscles.

Her hands on the sides of my face...she slipped to her knees...One hand, of mine- I thougth- slid onto her skin...onto her face...onto the beauty of her face.

I was so dazed...I...

We pulled away for a moment, but I can do or say nothing... I shook and trembled.

"A-aria..." her name- the name that to me felt like the warmth of the sun, sounded like the wind in the trees, smelled like a burning fire, looked like the glory of a sunset, a name that spelled mirace, - tripped out of my mouth.

And I find her face and bring her lips closer. "Please...d-don't stop...Aria..."

I whispered,... tentitively pulling her closer with a hand on her back.

Then, that which I had longed for since I had run from the Opera House, touched me again. Her mouth in mine...I kissed her desperately, still unable to believe this is happening...to _me!_

Passion clouds my mind and we fell...fell sideways...but I vaguely cushion her head as I crouch over her.

My breath comes erotic and noisy, but I do not touch her. I want to, but...what if she gets angry? So I forced myself not to...and kiss her, kiss her like a dying man. Her lips parted,... and I gently slid my tongue into her mouth as she moaned to me. Oh, her moans...they were the most beautiful music I ... have ever listened to.

My heart knows no bounds...

Aria, using her feet, pushed my knees out from under me. My groin crashes into hers, and the unexpected contact- and what starts happening in my trousers- makes a groaning gasp shove from my mouth. I broke out in a light, excited sweat. My eyes opened to stare, astonished, into Aria's. She stared back, her eyes loving and desiring. "Touch me..Erik..." she whispered, picking up one of my hands and sliding it down her side.

I trembled, my fingers dancing over her dress and wishing it was her skin. I continue to kiss her, but my hands explored, unused to the feel of a woman beneath me.

Strange things continue, down there, and it is driving me insane.

Aria's hands are suddenly on my chest, walking into my shirt. I tensed, relishing this...her hands, against my skin...slipping lower and lower thru the moist- from sweat- crossover.

I stilled my kissing, my eyes growing wide. I am going limp,... limp from the pleasure. I moaned, my shaking arms trying...to... support me. I removed my lips from hers, gasping for air. Oh..oh.._Aria..._Aria pushed me over, onto the ground, and she straddled me around the waist.

Breathing in heaving, heavy, loud gasps, I let my head loll to the side, powerless to do otherwise. I felt her hands and lips under my ribcage, raising goosebumps as she nips me.

My pants are far, far too tight. Aria noticed; "Erik..you seem to be having a problem with your trousers."

I laughed breathlessly, but cannot respond. Her mouth trails up my chest, up to my neck. My hands land on her hips, exploring...exploring...Could my wildest dreams come true?

I groaned.

Suddenly she stopped her torture, and I felt her eyes on me.

Breathing heavy, I opened my eyes and stared up at her, amazed.

She smiled, her copper hair straying wildly. Aria cupped my face in her hands; my heart fluttered from contact. What is she doing?

She turned my head to the side, so my marred skin faced up to her.

Aria's lips caress, with nothing but love, that flesh, that unloved flesh. Carefully, she kissed every inch of the disfigured face. I close my eyes, my desire fading to tenderness and love, my trembling body so... so happy. I am limp again, because this...this is so..._beautiful. _Aria loved me for _me, _face and all... She makes noises to me, soft, gentle words. My eyes roll back in my head, overcome from all the love, my breathing even but loud.

Then I heard it...her voice...the words I had wanted to hear my whole life. "I love you, Erik."

I turned my head to her, so I could look upon the face; The face of the woman who loves a monster, who loves an Opera Ghost. But...I don't _feel _like a monster now...I am whole, because I am with Aria. A lone tear trails out my eye. "Aria..."

I sat up with her in my lap, needing her closer to me. Another tear spills, and she kissed it away.

"Aria..."

I cupped her face in my hands and brought it against my forehead. I repeated her name over and over, because it was so wonderful.

I kissed her neck, trailing my lips over her shoulder, still murmuring her name.

Aria responds likewise, her lips against my skin, whispering my name back.

Finally, our heads rested together, our mouths exchanging short, soft kisses.

"I love you, Aria...I love you..."

"I love you too, Erik."

I stared into her glowing, vibrant eyes, smiling at her with contentness.

We stroked eachother's faces, just happy to be touching. So...close...

I grabbed her and slammed my lips on hers again; but she does not mind. I feel her fingers tickling my flesh, just above the edge of my pants.That thing starts again; it is going mad with need. So am I...I started on those tiny buttons on the front of Aria's dress; would she stop me? I kissed the tops of her breasts, hearing her moan. Aria seizes my face and bites my lip, filled with passion, but not too harshly. Our hips move as one, driving me to insanity.

Our embrace is broken as a loud knock hits the door. We yelped and shot up, trying to fix our clothes. Aria fiddles with the buttons on her dress, trying with difficulty to look decent.

"Erik? Are you there?" I heard Madame Giry call.

"J-just a moment!" I replied, pulling on my wig and mask. Finally ready, we sprint over to the door, giggling girlishly and unable to stop.

Madame Giry squints suspiciously at our swollen lips and mussed hair, but says nothing.

She swepted into my house, Meg following behind. Aria had blushed a most revealing shade of pink as Meg sniggered knowingly at her, looking from me to Aria. Madame Giry really didn't have to come every day anymore, but she enjoyed getting away from the Opera rats. She scrutinized the house with a practiced eye and announced nothing seemed amiss.

Aria and Meg ran off to her bedroom, laughing about something and skipping along.

Madame Giry turned to me. "Get over here, Monsieur. We need to have a discussion."

I grumbled inaudibly and sat down on a sofa, she on another.

"Aria is well now. Where is she to stay?"

I stared at her. "Well, here of course."

She shook her head. "It may seem harmless to you, but...to live with a man that you have no relation to...It is not right." She said quietly.

"I-I know." I replied hastily. "I...want to marry her, but...I'm afraid to ask." Aria may love me...but does she really want to spend the rest of her life with me?

Madame Giry smiled, her eyes unusually gentle. "I figured. But...it is not fair to her, to show her no respect by letting her live here."

"Well where else would she go? How is that unfair?"

"All of Paris knows that Aria the diva is living with a man, now."

Paranoid thoughts overtook me. "Do they know where?"

"No...that is not the point. Please think about this, Erik."

"I will." I murmured.

At that moment, Meg and Aria returned, still laughing. I gazed at Aria, feeling a happy smile tip my lips. Oh, how I loved her.

After a moment of visiting, the Giry's left, leaving me and Aria alone. I turned to her, wondering if there would be awkwardness...we hadn't actually done it, but we had gotten close...

But, no. Aria gave me a sweet smile, removed my mask. My legs shook as she caressed my face. Finally, she stood tall and gave me a soft, gentle kiss. This kiss, this one, made my heart burst from love as I vaguely stroked her cheek, oblivious to anything and everything but Aria.

A bold, exprienced man would have reached into his pocket, retrieved the ring, and slipped it onto her finger, smug as can be. But I had no such certainty. Besides, I was in a stupor until she pulled away, smiled, and began to walk away.

"W-wait!" I whispered.

Aria turned back around, an eyebrow raised in question. I staggered over to her.

"I-I...I have no fancy words..b-but.." I stuttered, fishing deep into my pocket. I brought the band out without her seeing it, held one of her hands, and shakily placed the ring in her palm before closing her fingers over it. "I...hope...you'd..."

I gulped, trembling very hard. "Marry me..." I breathed finally.

Aria opened her hands and gasped at the object in her hand. She stood frozen for a moment, then lifted her head to stare at me. Tears wetted her face.

My eyes widened in dismay. "B-but you don't have to! You can say no...I...I shouldn't even of asked, I, I just-"

"Will you put it on me?"

"Just..._what?"_ I whispered; has she said-?

"Erik...I accept! Will you...put it on?" she said, her voice soft and loving.

I pick up her hand and slide the band onto her finger, dumbfounded and breathless.

I gasped as she threw her arms around me. "Happy tears," she told me.

I set her down and kiss her tears away, kiss her lips, knowing that now they will be mine alone. "I...I wanted to ask you forever...but I was scared..."

"Shhh." Aria yawned.

Seeing her tiredness, I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. "Erik," she laughed, but I hear a note of uncertainty and caution.

"To bed with you," I announced, pulling her covers back and nestling her in them. I tucked her in, and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Good night, my dear. I love you."

With those simple words, I stroked her face, dimmed the candle, and slipped from her room.


	21. A Happy Ending

**Last...chapter...cries NOOOO. I don't want it to end but I'm out of tragedies for them. They deserve eachother...**

**It's really ah..sharp, doncha think? you know black is this year's pink! You deserve eachother, this hat and you...**

**Oops, wrong musical.**

**anyway..**

**PhantomLover05- Dont worry. This chappie's heated up.**

**veritasa- Yes, it broke Aria's heart, but she didn't hate _him _for it; She hadn;t realized how much it would hurt. "Young lovers" or whatever. And she'd rather have a broken heart than a dead boyfriend; wouldn't you?**

**Soignante- LOL! See the reasoning is that Aria caught her fever from Erik, that one time he was sick and it just kinda lingered with Erik...**

Chapter the Last- A Happy Ending

"Do you, Erik Ange, take Aria Silver to be your lawful wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, until death do you part?"

I stare into Aria's lush green eyes. "I do." I whispered to her, delighting in her joyful orbs. Then to the priest, I said louder, "I _do._" Out of the corner of my eye I can see Hans, Nadir, Meg, and Madame Giry smiling at us. But Aria is all I can think about.

"And do you, Aria Silver, take Erik Ange to be your lawful husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, until death do you part?"

Aria looked into my eyes, looked straight into my soul. "_I do!"_

We both are so happy, our hands shake together.

"Then I do pronounce you, man and woman, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I eased my lips on hers, trying to control myself. I finally pulled away, swept Aria into my arms and carried her down the isle, having eyes for no one but hers; her shimmering, shining, life-giving orbs.

The 6 of us took one huge carriage back to my- and now Aria's- home. Nadir broke out some champagne and Meg had wheedled a cake from the Opera House's cook, who had been friends with Aria.

I looked around at the lot of them; Aria had changed me so, so much. Who would have ever thought I could be standing here, having a party with friends-Nadir had mostly lost his fear of me- and a beautiful, wonderful wife? Not I! Aria caught my gaze and we exchanged a soft smile.

**Alright, the very last section is a nice long graftic love scene 'cause Erik deserves it.**

**THIS NEXT BIT IS RATED "M" YE BE WARNED! You can't yell at me. I warned ya.**

I sat on the diva, pretending to read a book. Aria was changing for bed; I was getting nervous. The party had finally left, only a hour ago; but we had kept our heads enough not to get the least bit drunk. I licked my lips; our first -planned- night together. I knew what would probably happen; and I wanted it. But still...it was...my first time.

I heard light steps on the wooden floor; I turned my head to see Aria walking toward me, dressed in a nightgown and robe. Desire suddenly racked me as I saw fully her curves; her breasts, her hips...my heart pounded and I looked back up at her eyes. Much safer.

I could see her orbs were laced with desire too, but still shy and loving.

Aria flashed me a grin. "Are you scared too?" She asked not mocking, just uncertain.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Maybe we should just sit here for a while." she murmured. I knew I would not be able to simply _sit_ next to her. But she surprised me; Aria slid onto my knees, facing me. I moaned softly as her lips ran along my jaw. Hesitantly, my hands danced over her legs, her hips. One thin layer...of cloth...between me and the skin of my Aphrodite.

"How's this work, love?" she purred to me.

"Much...better," I replied, my voice heated as I nipped the delicate flesh on her neck. Aria's fingers slide down onto my chest, undoing each button with sensuous care. I laughed quietly, excitedly, and removed her robe as she helps me out of my shirt, her fingertips lingering on my skin. I sucked gently on her shoulders, which are revealed to me after so long. Aria moaned. I stood up and pulled her with me, my lips locking onto hers. I unglue myself and agressively pull her against my body. She feverishly shoved her hands between us and worked on my trouser button. I groan roughly and give her more room. Finally, she unzipped them and they fell. Stepping out of my pants, I molded Aria to me again, stepping slowly- my hands don't ceise their exploring, hindering our progress- into the bedroom, where I lay her gently. My breathing erotic and husky, I gaze at her for a moment; she looked perfect. My mind goes into overdrive. There is so much i want to do, I don't know what to start with! Aria's eyes beckoned me, so I positioned myself over her.

I moistened her skin with my mouth, kissing her lips needily as I pull the chemise over her head. I sit up and observe her alabastor skin; the skin that glows beneath me, skin that no other man will ever see. I look at the parts of a woman previously forbidden, and find them wonderous.

"Well, are you going to goggle all night?" Aria joked heatedly, running a hand down my torso and stopping. The tease makes me gasp.

Starting at her hips- what lies below that I'm saving for later- I kiss her. Passion, so long withheld, rushes forth. I kiss her, I nip her, I suck on the taunt skin of her stomach. She moaned weakly, overcome by the feverance of my actions. I work my way carefully up to her breasts; how beautiful they are! I lavish them with my lips.

After many more yearning groans and kisses, Aria's hands slide into my longjohns. They caressed my hips, my waist, my...

I moaned and collapsed ontop of her, heaving for breath as the love and desire bathe me in their tempting flames. The clothing slipped from my legs and Aria flipped me, sitting on my stomach. Her hair tickles my face as she kissed me passionately. I squeezed her hips, and pressed her lower body to mine.

Mine go crazy, and I laid Aria back down on the bed. "Sing to me, my Aphrodite," I whispered, as I begin my journey within her. She responds with a beautiful chorus of a woman in the throes of passion.

**ok, passion over with. **

Sleep walked away from my body lazily; the kind of lazy that becomes a man who has never been happier. I shifted a hand and found deliciously warm flesh beneath it, Aria's warm flesh...I burrowed my nose in the sweetness of her flesh before allowing my eyes to creep open. The first thing I see is a horizon of white skin, and if I tilt my head ever so slightly, I see tresses of copper sunlight splashing across the unblemished surface. I lifted my head and stared lovingly into the face of Aria. Her expression was contented and tender, suculent lips parted slightly as breath sneaked from her mouth. I felt a smile spread across my face, soft and gentle. Without waking her, I brush my mouth across her cheek and prop my head up with my hand, content to lightly stroke her stomach and watch her sleep. I yawned wide; we hadn't slept very much last night. Just the _thought_ of last night's activities sent my blood racing.

Aria stirred and turned, her eyelids flutting ever so slightly. Her head rested against my chest for a breathless moment before her lush green eyes opened. Aria smiled dreamily, and I wrapped my arsm around her, cradling her close. I ran my lips all over her face; she laughs and returned the gesture, her thumb rubbing delicately over my jaw. I groaned in happiness as her fingertips caress my marred skin. Then we smiled together.

"Good morning."

I respond, kissing her lips enthusiastically. "No, this is a GREAT morning! I love you."

Aria laughed again and agreed. "After a most delicious night, that is. I love you too."

I tickled her sides, my heart full of joy.

After all, who can resist a Goddess of Love?

**

* * *

****We made it! sobs her heart out nononononononono I'm glad its over but I wish it wasn't...**

**Look for upcoming stories by me; I'm far from done!**


End file.
